This Forbidden Feeling
by AnimexxGirlxx13
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are in a incestous relationship. But then Rei and Rui Kagene show up with plans of their own. Yeah, I replaced the summary. RinxLen TWINCEST
1. This Feeling?

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own VOCALOID! All rights go to their respective owners. But I wish I did...

**Warning:** This IS a Rin and Len twincest. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that.

Chapter 1: This feeling?

.

.

.

Len POV:

For the first time in my life, I woke up at an early hour. I didn't depend on Rin or my alarm clock today. I looked around the room and smiled. Rin was laying asleep in her bed, her small body frame rising and falling slowly. She was just so cute.

I got up and went to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and getting dressed. Don't think I'm just one of those early birds that like getting up and making a bunch of noise at three a.m. I actually had to meet with someone today. I heard my ringtone, Spice, go off and saw a text from Kaito.

_Meet us in the music room ASAP. _

~Music Room~

I walked in and saw Kaito leaning against the wall licking an ice cream cone and Kasane Ted sitting with his feet propped up on the piano. Hatsune Mikuo was sitting in a chair, paused with his fingers against the strings of a guitar as if he had been playing before I had arrived.

" Hey, Kagamine," Kaito smirked. " Glad you can make it."

" Yeah, yeah, can we just get on with it senpai?" I muttered. Anytime soon, Rin would wake up and find I was gone. That I had been sneaking out every morning to do this.

Ted tossed me a dress. Its body was yellow with black thread and the skirt was black, the frills on the end yellow.

" Get dressed," Kaito laughed. " We need a manequin."

Reluctantly, I groaned and took the dress to the dressing room. For the past three months, I had taken Rin's place in these fitting rehearsals, simply because I didn't want her changing in the same room with Kaito, Ted, and Mikuo. Don't get me wrong, they aren't bad guys... it's just, I am _not_ taking that risk with her. I found black shoes in a box and groaned louder. I could hear their suppressed chuckles as I cam out.

" Ah, ah, ah Kagamine," Ted said waving his finger. " We need Rin, not Len."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hair out of its usual ponytail and tied a black ribbon around my head. Kaito, Mikuo, and Ted's eyes widened at me.

" I swear, there will never be a day when Len doesn't look like Rin," Kaito smirked. " But then again he is a little shota. Ne, shota-kun?"

I clenched my fist, a vein becoming visable in my head.

" I'd watch what I said you gay, ice cream fairy," I muttered darkly.

Kaito glared at me.

" Okay!" Mikuo said suddenly jumping up. " Kagamine-kun, how about we go to homeroom?"

Then suddenly Mikuo and the others froze. I looked at them in confusion, wondering why they were trying to not laugh so hard. I turned around to see Rin, her small mouth forming an o at my appearance. I looked down, realizing I was in the dress_ still._

" Wait! This isn't what it-"

" Len? You c-crossdress?" she exclaimed.

Then as fast as lightening, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. Before I could even react she had sent it to everyone on her contacts list.

" I bet I could make big money off of these photos," she said mischieviously, a dark aura forming around her.

She ran out of the room, smiling evilly. This was _not _going to be my day.

~Homeroom~

Rin's POV:

I watched in pleasure as my female classmates squealed and handed over their money to me, their eyes oggling over my brother in a dress. Oh don't worry, it's not all the same one. I photoshopped them too. I know, I'm evil. There are ones of Len as a maid, a china girl, a shrine maiden, a nekokimi, anything that was totally moe in shotaness. I glanced at my older twin, his head resting on the table as Ted and Mikuo-kun tried to comfort him.

" Outta my way!"

My grin grew even larger at the familiar voice of Akita Neru, the president of Len's fan club. She grinned broadly at me, her long blonde side ponytail swinging.

" And what can I do for you Ms. President?"

" I'd like two photos of each of your merchandise Kagamine-san," she said simply.

My smile touched my ears. I have one hundred extra bucks! I snatched the cash from Neru's hand greedily, quickly handing her the photos. She nodded, satisfied, and walked away.

" Alright class," Kamui-sensei ordered. " Take your seats."

The shuffle of feet and chairs as my classmates scrambled to their desks filled the room. Then all was silent and Kamui-sensei began to teach. I looked in my binder at the photots of Len in girls clothes and smiled. He was so adorable! I'd never say that in public, since he was my brother and all, but I had to admit, he was the cutest boy I had ever seen! A product of kami-sama's blessing and Shota hotness!

" Miss Kagamine?"

I stood up in my seat. " Yes sir!"

" Could you please tell me what I just said?"

" It was about the ozone layer right?" I said hoping I was partly correct.

" That would be true if this was _science_," he said. " We're in history, now please sit and pay attention."

Ignoring the giggles form my classmates I sat down in my seat, blushing furiously. I glanced to see if Len was laughing and saw him smiling at me. I blushed even further and turned away scowling. Why would my own brother make me blush like this? Calm down Rin, most of this _has_ to be from embarrassment right? I felt my heartbeat slow and my cheeks cool off. Deciding to test my theory I turned and looked at him. He noticed me and smiled, aming my cheeks redden and my heart slam against my ribs. I turned around scowling again. What the heck was going on?

**Author's Note:** Finally! I needed to write that! My first RinxLen fanfic! Reviews? Pretty please? Or else I'll get Rin's roadroller on you. :)


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I DO...not own Vocaloid...*sigh*

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The Plan

Rin POV:

I sped out of the classroom, ignoring the girls tryin to buy a photo from me. Why had Len made me react to him like that? I leaned against my locker and sighed.

" Rin-chan!"

I jumped and saw my best friend, Kasane Teto staring at me. She tilted her head in confusion.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

I plastered the best smile I could. " Nothing! Everything's okay!"

She wasn't fooled. She tossed her drill-like ponytails and put her hands on her hips.

" Rin Kagamine, I have known you since first grade and you think you can get away with lying to me?" she exclaimed.

I sighed.

" It's wierd Teto, if I told you, you would think I was a freak."

" Um, I'm the one walking around with drills!" she laughed. Teto put a hand on my shoulder. " You can tell me."

The bell rang and I grabbed her hand.

" I'll tell you in P.E.!" I exclaimed.

~Gym~

Teto, Meiko, and I watched as the boys ran around the track, my brother among them. I watched as Mikuo-kun whispered something, causing Len to blush and push him.

" What do you think they're talking about?" Teto asked cluelessly.

" Probably Princess Hatsune over there," Meiko snorted.

I glanced at Miku, her long blue hair in ponytails and her slender figure. Her twinkling blue eyes glittered. She was beautiful. I felt my heart sink as I thought

about Len blushing at whatever Mikuo-kun had said. Could they possibly be talking about Miku-san?

" Oi! Luka-senpai! Over here!" Teto called.

The mature second year walked over to us, a gentle smile on her face. Megurine luka was probabaly one of the most generous, kindest people you would've ever met. I mean she gave her money to buy Kaito two gallons of ice cream. if that's not generous, then I don't know what is.

" What're you and Hatsune talking about over there?" Teto said suspiciously. " Is it about Kagamine-kun? I'm willing to through in ten bucks and a tuna sandwich for the answer."

Luka-san laughed.

" Gomen, Teto-chan," she said gently. " I was sworn to secrecy."

Teto pouted and nodded, letting Luka go on her way.

" Sorry," she muttered. " I'm not of much use am I?"

I hugged her. " No your awesome Teto. Thanks. Now how I about I tell you two what's going on..."

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

I tried to clear my reddened cheeks from earlier but the blush wouldn't go away. Argh! Why did I have to get all flustered over Rin! I mean all Mikuo-kun said was that Rin and I were really close! That shouldn't be something to get all embarrassed about right?

" Oi! Kagamine!"

Before I could see who called out to me, I tripped. Stupid shoelaces. I saw a hand extended towards me, and looked up to see avery annoyed looking Kaito.

" Next time I try to save you from embarrassment, listen okay?"

I smirked.

" You care about your kouhai, that's so sweet!" I took off running before he could even begin yelling at me.

" As if I would actually care shota!"

He such a terrible liar, it's almost sad. I looked back at his flustered face. He cared.

" Oi! Luka-senpai!"

I turned to the familiar voice of Kasane Teto and saw her shouting to Megurine Luka. I saw her lean in close to her, her lips unreadable. What were they talking about? I saw Luka laugh and leave, resulting in very upset Teto. Rin shook her head and hugged, saying something to her and sat down on the bleachers.

" Curious Len?"

I almost tripped again at Mikuo's voice. He chuckled.

" Yes? And?"

" It's no use," Ted said. " It's _impossible _to get inside a girl's head. I've tried."

" The only way to get inside their head is to get inside first," Kaito said slyly.

" What do you mean senpai? I asked suspiciously, not liking where this was going.

Kaito slung an arm around me. " I mean, _Len_ is going to be absent from school tomorrow."

I looked at him confused. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew I didn't like it one bit.

**Author's Note:** Oh yea, Kaito's got a plan! Let's see if some of you guys can figure it out ;) Review please!


	3. Who is Who?

**Disclaimer: **If only I was the brilliant mind that came up with it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Who is who?

Len POV:

I looked around outside at midnight. The coast was clear. I beckoned urgently to my Kaito and Ted who were outside my window.

" You guys! This will never work!" I whispered.

Kaito put a finger to his lips and climbed to the windowsill.

" Is Rin here?" he asked.

" No she's downstairs," I said. " Now tell me what you guys are doing!"

" You're obviously going to impersonate Rin," he said clamly.

" What?" I half-yelle, half-whispered. " I can't do that!"

" Why not?" Kaito whined.

" Uh, she has boobs! I don't!" I snapped. I quickly turned to make sure no one had entered. Kaito snickered.

" That girl is flatter than a brick wall. You'll be fine."

He climbed in and helped Ted in, who was carry some dark orangish looking food.

" Are those oranges?" I asked.

" Ah the perfect bait for the female Kagamine," Kaito said satisfied. " And they're oranges from Mikuo-kun's science project: What happens when oranges are left out in the sun for a week?"

I wrinkled my nose at the smell. They smelt even more sour than usual. How could Rin even stand those things?

" Now here's the plan." Oh great, Ted seems excited about this. " You give Rin the oranges, she eats them, she goes to bed, wakes up with food poisoning."

" I'm an evil genius!" Kaito exclaimed.

" Shhhh!" I warned pointing to the door.

Kaito nodded, remembering, and put the bag in my hands.

" The fate of men rest in your hands," he said solemnly.

" Just get outta here!" I snapped jerking my head to the window.

As soon as Kaito and Ted left, Rin opened the door, suspiciously eyeing the bag in my hands.

" Are those oranges?"

I lifted my head to start a nod, but she tackled me and dug greedliy into the bag.

" O-ran-ge! O-ran-ge!" she sang laughing.

I plastered on a fake smile. Rin was too naive for her own good.

~Next Day~

Rin POV:

I sat up and smiled. Those oranges had me totally energized! I sat up quickly, and threw off the covers, after registering the sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and lay back down. What the hell? Since when do oranges make me sick? I thought they were my friends!

" Rin?"

I heard Len's voice and groaned, he would definently make me go to school. I saw him loom over me, a worried expression etched onto his face. There was a small glint in his eyes, but I was _way _to sick to even register it.

" Len, please don't make me go to school! I feel _awful_," I begged.

" But-"

" Onii-chan!"

Bullseye. Len gave me a sympathetic look and smiled.

" Sure, now get some rest, I'll tell Mom you're not feeling well," he said.

I smiled gratefully, but I knew something was up. Len, the Len knew would_ never_ give in so easily. I sighed. Looks like I'm going to school after all.

Len POV:

I grabbed Rin's uniform and hair ribbon. This would _never_ work! I mean someone ought to be able to tell the difference! Inside the bathroom, I put on one of Rin's...bras and quickly got dressed in her uniform. You did not hear that I'm wearing a bra! Erase that thought _right now._ Besides, I need to trick them!

I left the bathroom, and snuck out the front door, pulling out my ponytail and tieing the hair ribbon. I _really _hoped Mom didn't notice that Rin's unifrom was gone and mine was there. But then again, she'd probably try to make sense of the situation.

I got into Kaito's car, ignoring him as we drove to school.

~Homeroom~

Len POV:

I sat nmext to Teto my heart beating wildly. I propped my feet on the desk and smiled.

" Mornin Teto-chan~!"

" Mornin!"

So far so good. I glanced around the classroom, no one seemed to notice anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ted and Mikuo chuckling behind their books. I scowled.

" Rin-chan?"

My heart leapt out of my chest but I didn't show it. I turned my head and looked at her with bored expression. Then one of my classmates came in with a red face, screaming her lungs out.

" Kagamine-kun is here!"

I stiffened. Was my cover already blown? I watched as all of the female students, beside Teto and myself of course, began to fix themselves up, putting on makeup, restyling their hair, fixing their uniforms. But they weren't heading towards me. I glanced at Mikuo and Ted, who looked just as confused as I did. Then my jaw dropped in shock, along with theirs. There in the doorway being flocked by girls was..._myself_?

Rin POV:

I smiled as I had seen Len do many times in the situations. I walked through the thick crowd of girls, trying to be polite, but I just wasn't in the mood.

" Kagamine-kun, did you get shorter?"

" Uwahhhh! That's so moe!"

" Shota-kun!"

" I love you Len-sama!"

I seriously felt like puking. All this screaming, those bad oranges...but there was something else too. It built up as I heard those girls screaming for Len. Jealousy? A shrill whistle broke through the air. I turned to see Akita Neru standing in the center of a parted line of girls. She walked down the aisle and stopped in front of me.

" G-good morning Akita-san," I stammered giving her my best smile.

She looked at me and then behind me and back at me.

" Len-sama?"

" Yes?" I answered, praying her obsession for my brother was joining forces with her knowledge of him.

She narrowed her eyes at me, as she was inspecting and then nodded.

" No one may bother Kagamine-kun under my orders, understood?" she said strongly.

I watched as my female classmates dispersed and went to their seats, mumbling words of hate. Woah.

Len POV:

I watched as "Len" ( or more likely Rin) took my seat with Mikuo and Ted, just as Kamui-sensei came in. Today should be interesting.

~Gym~

Teto and I took our stances as the volleyball soared over the net. My face was crimson after putting this outfit on. How do girls even find this comfortable? I jumped up and smacked the ball down, gaining the winning point for my team. Teto patted my back.

" Way to go champ, you're on role! You've become a miracle volleyball player over night!"

A chill ran down my spine.

" I mean it's almost as if you a Rin_ imposter_! AHAHAHAHAH."

I turned after hearing Teto's sarcastic laugh and stiffened. Her mouth was twisted into a crooked smile and a vein was bulging in her head as one of her eyes twitched. I stepped back.

" LEN-KUN. WHY ARE YOU IMPERSONATING MY BEST FRIEND?"

Her voice was chilling and terrifying, but calm and steady.

" I-uh..."

" Len. Explain."

Busted.

~Lunch~

Rin POV:

I rubbed my aching head. Stupid Len fangirls! With all their screaming and fainting and loveletters! I'm surprised Len isn't an asshole with all this he goes through! I sat down at our table with Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Teto, Ted, and "Rin". I glared at him. Len would never give me spoiled oranges, and Mikuo and ted were far too gracious for that. So it had to be Kaito.

" So Rin, did you learn anything?" Ted asked Len.

" No, not a thing," Teto replied smugly. Just what was going on?

Ted and Teto began to argue and Kaito joined in, obviously not wanting to be left out. Meiko desperately tried to make him shut up by threatening to drop his ice cream. Luka leaned over the table to calm them and Mikuo just sat staring at the chaos. My stomach churned and I felt something come up. Then something terrible happened. The scent of sushi wafted up my nose and I couldn't take it. I turned outside of the booth and threw up on the floor. Right on Miku.

Her disgusted scream echoed through the cafeteria as she looked at me. I honestly wasn't sure if I should laugh or be begging for forgiveness.

" Rin!" Len cried.

" Rin?" Meiko and Luka said confused.

" Len!" Kaito yelled.

" Len?" they asked.

" Kaito..." Mikuo and Ted said annoyed.

" Rin, Len," Teto said pointing out our real identities. " And Kaito."

Meiko glared. " Of course, Kaito."

He chuckled weakly. Then Meiko started to laugh, resulting in chain reaction, from him, to Meiko, to Len, to me, to Teto, to Ted, to Mikuo. Even Miku started laughing a bit, despite the fact she was covered in vomit.

" This, this is a really nice plan you had going here Kaito!" she laughed. " But you know what's even funnier?"

" What?" Kaito asked wiping tears from his eyes.

Meiko picked his ice cream bucket and before anyone could guess whats she was going to do, she emptied the container out onto the floor. Kaito turned to stone.

" MY ICECREAM!"

He fell to the floor, not caring that the whole school was watching.

" This is what happens when you switch the Kagamines," Len and I said in perfect unison.

**Author's Note: **And this is why you should NEVER EVER switch the Kagamine twins ;P Review please!


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure we ALL know the answer...YES, I do not own vocaloid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4:

Third Person POV:

Len and Rin returned home after lunch, right after switching clothes. The remained silent, not wanting to go over the days events. They only spoke if it was necessary and waited until their parents got home, as still as statues.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

I casually glanced at Rin, who was sitting on the other side of, carefully inspecting an orange, constantly sniffing it, before she dug in. Guess wshe wanted to be sure it wasn't poisoned. Go figure.

I watched as she peeled the orange and began to greedily bite into it, the juice running down her chin. I looked down and noticed...something. I quickly drew in my knees blushing wildly, Rin giving me a curious look before going to back to her orange. I am such a pervert.

Rin POV:

I smiled at the burst of flavor the orange had. I loved this freakin fruit! I glanced at Len and saw him look up from his lap and draw in his knees, blushing madly. I tried hard not to smirk. What a perverted brother I had! It wouldn't hurt to tease him would it? I looked at the juice on my fingers and slowly drew my tongue along my finger, making sure Len was watching. I darted my eyes away as soon as I saw his blushing face staring at me. Trying to look as innocent as possible, I held out my hand.

" Want to taste Len?"

He looked taken aback by my notion and gently took my hand. Okay, now I'm confused. Len _hated _oranges. I jumped as I felt his tongue start to run along my hand. I made a move to take it back but he held on fast like it was one of his precious bananas.

" L-Len!"

He looked up at me and I jerked my hand away. We both turned away from each other, our faces burning. That was...fun. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the thought that I had _enjoyed _that. Who enjoys their own brother licking their hand?

_Incestous couples._

I froze. No way. I did _not_, nor would I ever see Len in that way! I turned around a bit and saw Len still facing the opposite direction, clearly deep in thought too.

_You're in love with him._

I shook my head wildly. What's with this creepy voice? I am not going to end up in a padded cell.

_Face it Rin. You're in love with your brother. _

I thought about my thoughts for past days, weeks, maybe even months. All of them about Len. I turned to him. Okay, so I loved my brother. That's nothing to ashamed of right?

Len POV:

What the hell had I been thinking? Of course Rin didn't actually _want _me to lick her hand! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

" Len..."

I turned to my sister, who was still caressing her hand.

" Y-yes?" I stammered.

I saw her electric blue eyes downcast, her small hands wringing in her laps. her cheeks were a faint pink as she looked to meet my eyes.

" Do you like anyone?"

The question took me by surprise, but I knew I couldn't answer. She looked desperate, almost pleading for my answer. And there was something else...was that hope? I slid closer to her and took one of her hands. If I ever was going to tell Rin, now would be perfect. Her eyes were now terrified, but still hopeful.

Almost Rin had guessed my answer, she began to lean forward. My eyes widened. No, I couldn't do this. This kind of thing...

I jumped back when she was about an inch close to my face. I tripped over my shoe and fell to the floor.

" I'm sorry Rin..." I muttered. I ran out the room, not daring to look at the sadness and hurt I expected to see on my sister's face.

**Author's Note: **Hooray! They love each other! And sorry for all you people who were waiting for this. I told you I suck at updating. Review! Onegai!


	5. Talks

**Disclaimer: **Kaito? Do I own you? No? Good, then let's get on with it...

**Dedication: **This is officially dedicated to LanderBlazer. Mainly because the main idea for this chapter came from their own head and not mine, so I credit you with this!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Talks

Rin POV:

I snatched up my phone and began scrolling through my contacts, looking for someone to talk to desperately. It wasn't everyday that your brother rejected to kiss you. in fact, it rarely happened. First person: Neru. No way. Meiko? Maybe. Teto? I love her and all, but she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Lily? I hardly see her, with her being a second year like Meiko. Kaito? Don't make me laugh. Mikuo? Ted? This wasn't something I could bring up with Len's friends. Then I found the last person on my list. Miku.

Miku POV:

I finished the last stick of pocky and my phone rang, playing a song I wrote. I picked it up and checked to see who messaging me.

_Miku, plz come 2 my house. I need u_

I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure the text was real. A wide grin grew on my face. Well, well, well, looks like Rinny-chan needs my help. This outta be fun.

~Kagamine Household~

I walked into the silent house, looking for Rin. Their parents weren't here and I couldn't see Len either. I walked into the closest room and saw Rin on the couch, curled up into a little ball.

" Rin-chan?"

The name brought back tons of memories and nostalgia, but I ignored it. the things that happened back then weren't important. What was important was now. I kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it was comforting.

" Miku!"

I barely had any time to process that Rin was hugging me. I could feel wet drops landing on my shoulder. What the heck happened? I patted her back and gently pushed her away.

" What's wrong?"

Her bright blue eyes, usually full of life looked dead. The golden locks so similiar to her brother's were limp and dull. She was a dead Rin.

" My room. Len could be listening."

She stood up and began to leave the room. I began to follow her; this must be awful important.

Len POV:

I looked around the house for any sign of Rin. Seeing that the coast was clear, I grabbed my jacket and left. I walked for who knows how long, not keeping track of where I was going or how far I went. I looked around once I stopped and saw I was in the park, not too far. The sky was turning a faint pink as the sun began disappearing.

" Ah, Kagamine?"

" Kaito-senpai..."

The blue-haired third-year looked me curiously, his gaze unwavering.

" Why are you here?" he asked.

" Long story," I replied hoping he would leave.

Kaito shrugged. " I've got time."

I sighed and sat down on a close bench, Kaito joining me.

" So who confessed first? You or Rin?"

My heart stopped at his bluntness.

" H-how did-?"

" It was obvious Kagamine," he sighed. " Or at least it was to me. I'm pretty observant and-oh! Icecream!"

He shot up and ran to the vendor, asking for three vanilla cones.

" Why three?" I asked, hoping this would distract him.

" One for you, two for me, duh," he said rolling his eyes. " So back to you and Rin. Are you guys dating or what?"

" It doesn't bother you?" I asked. " I mean, it's-"

" Oh please," Kaito said rolling his eyes. " Incest is like homosexuality, there's nothing wrong with it, so long as you're with the person you love."

He looked to around to make sure no one had heard and turned to me.

" That was deep Kaito-senpai."

He blushed. " Anyway! Don't worry about what others think! They wouldn't understand would they? Later."

He got up, still embarrassed, and quickly left.

" Thank you! Kaito-nii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Kagamine Household~

Miku POV:

I gaped at the blonde girl in front me, who was shyly clenched her orange bed sheets.

" So now you know..." she whispered.

Why would she even trust me with something like this? I thought she hated me! After what happened, she trusted me still?

" That's...Rin, I-"

" I know it's sick and wrong Miku," she said stubbornly. " But you don't need to tell me twice."

" You like Len..." I said slowly. " But not as a brother."

Rin nodded. The wierdest thing about this situation was...I wasn't disgusted or anything. I didn't scream and run out or go off on her about how disgusting loving your family was. I just sta there and smiled.

" That's great Rin," I replied. " I'm happy for you."

She looked taken aback from my reponse, and to tell the truth, so was I. Rin's life was going to be so much harder now, and I'm telling her that this is good.

" But you might want to keep this secret," I said. " For your own good."

" I know."

We smiled at each other and began to laugh. Just like the old days. maybe, just maybe our friendship could be saved.

Rin POV:

I looked at Miku, her cheeks turning pink as she laughed. Why were laughing? I didn't know. Maybe because we remembered the days when things had been better, and at how stupid we were. Here was I, trusting her again, after I swore I wouldn't. Trusting her with a secret that could destroy both mine and Len's lives. But she'd never betray me again. I was pretty sure of that much.

Third person POV:

Her black hair flailed out behind her as she left the Kagamine household. The news was shocking. Kagamine Rin was in love with her brother. She had to expose this. She had to make her rival's world fall apart. Permanently.

**Author's Note: **Gah. I wish I could put more in this, but it seemed like a good place to end. So, tell me your guesses on what happened between Miku and Rin, and who the black haired girl is. Review! ;D


	6. Festival Announcement

**Disclaimer: **Rin? Len?

Len: You're not our owner! Get out!

Me: I think that said it all...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Festival Announcement

Len POV:

I woke up and thought about my conversation with Kaito yesterday. I got and went to her, gently kissing her forehead.

" Morning Rin, I'll see you later."

I got dressed in my clothes and left.

~Music Room~

I walked in the room, but instead of seeing a bunch truckload of dresses I saw decorations. There were costumes, but they were way outnumbered.

" What's..."

" The cultural festival!" Kaito jumped up from underneath a pile of clothes, a feather boa on his neck. " You're gonna do a Traditional Japanese shop! Even though that's what the first years did last year. And that was as boring as hell."

" So Len-kun," Mikuo walked in the room with Ted behind him. "You're going to help us choose costumes today."

Oh joy.

Rin POV:

I parked my bike outside the school and ran inside, hoping I wouldn't be late. The students that were rushing to class dwindled and disappeared altogether as I got to my class. I ran inside the classroom as the bell rang and sat in my seat.

" That's a new record Rinny!" Teto smiled, sliding into her eat next to me.

" I try." I glanced around and saw that Len wasn't here. In fact, none of the guys were here.

" Ne, where's Ted and Mikuo?"

Teto looked around and shrugged.

" I don't-"

Kamui-sensei clapped his hands, sending a sharp, clear sound stopping all chatter in the classroom.

" Take your seats class, we have an announcement to make."

We? I looked to the classroom door and saw it slide open. Mikuo, Ted, Len, and Kaito-senpai all came in carrying a box.

" Kaito-kun, would you like to-"

Kaito-senpai ignored him and pushed past him to his desk. He slammed his hands on the desk for dramatic effect and smirked at the ones who jumped. I crossed my arm and looked at him. I glanced at Teto, and saw her blushing wildly.

" Teto?"

She jumped as if I had screamed at her and smiled at me. I gave her a strange look and nodded slowly, turning back to Kaito.

" Okay you jokers, the cultural festival is coming up and God knows what my class is doing. That's the only reason I volunteered to come here anyways."

I smiled and a few chuckles came from different places in the classroom.

" So you guys are doing a Traditional Japanese shop huh? I got one word for you. _Boring_. Make it kinda original this year! I mean last year, this place was so boring that I got kicked out for yawning. So make it awesome!"

Mikuo stepped up next to Kaito, his lips quivering. Probably trying to hold back laughter.

" Everyone will bring yukatas or kimonos to school and change on the day of the festival."

Neru raised her hand.

" Akita."

Neru jumped up and went to the front, as if she was important.

" Do I like, have to do this? Can'ty I just supervise or something?"

Kaito glared at her.

" Group effort kid. Now go sit down."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

" Anymore questions?" Kaito asked.

Neru raised her hand. Kaito narrowed his eyes at her.

" What."

" Len-sama, will you marry me?"

I never laughed as hard as I did then. And I wasn't the only one. I mean the whole class exploded into laughter, except for the fangirls that hoped he'd say no. As completely random and purposeful Neru had made it, the look on Len's face was priceless.

" Huh?" he stammered. " N-no!"

Neru pouted and sat back down.

" Way... to go...Lenny," Mikuo said between laughs. " Any...more... questions?"

Everyone shook their heads as they controlled their laughter. I wiped a tear from my eye and took deep breaths.

" Kagamine."

" Yes?" we both answered looking up at Kaito

He sighed " The chick Len. Unless you wanna be Rin for a-"

" Not. Going there. Again."

Kaito chuckled and handed Len an envelope. He looked at it curiously and began to open it, only to be stopped by Kaito.

" Open it at lunch break. But uh, don't let anyone see."

I looked at Kaito suspiciously. He's got something planned, that was obvious but what? I _had _to get that envelope in the next thirty minutes.

" Now sadly, I guess-"

" Aniki!"

Everyone looked at me, expecting me to say something.

" Oh please! I would never call out for Len with you people here!"

A girl with short green hair ran through the doors and headed straight for Kamui-sensei. She was wearing our school's uniform, but she wasn't in our grade. Probably a second year. She handed Kamui-sensei something and whispered something in his ear. She glanced at Kaito, who was gawking at her in awe and rolled her eyes, as she quickly left the classroom. That was...random.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito POV:

I glanced at the green-haired girl as she walked lightly over to Kamui-sensei. She was probably the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. I saw Len, Mikuo, and Ted staring at her with obvious curiousity. She gave something to Kamui-sensei and started walking away. Unable to stop staring, she noticed me and rolled her eyes.

" Uh, see ya, first years."

I ran out the classroom and followed the girl as she quickly turned a corner. Guess she knew it was me. I quickened my pace and lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. She turned furiously on me and my eyes widened. Her eyes flashed bright green as they furiously scanned my face.

" What?" she spat.

" I...my name...Kaito...you..." was all I could get out.

She narrowed her eyes and jerked her wrist out of my hand and turned away. She took a few steps and turned around.

" My name is Gumi Megpoid. Nice to meet you Shion-senpai."

**Author's Note:** Tada! Again, sorry for the late update. I suck. But hey, looks like Kaito's crushin on Gumi. ^^ Yeah, I know no ones ever heard of KaitoxGumi, but it's something I thought would be interesting. Review pwease! :3


	7. Feelings Conveyed

**Disclaimer: **Jeez, I don't own Vocaloid!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Feelings Conveyed

Len POV:

The bell rang and safely tucking underneath my arm, I ran to the end of the hall, up the stairs. I constantly kept looking behind me for someone, but seeing no one was there really agitated me. Not that I wanted someone there, it's just, come one, who _didn't _know Rin was gonna follow me. I turned my head a bit just to see her white ribbon disappear and sighed. What an idiot.

I opened the door to the rooftop and sat down on the bench, facing the door. I watched Rin quietly open the door, somehow not noticing me, and turning around to close it with a soft click.

" You suck at tailing me."

She let out a small scream and put a hand to her chest, gasping for breath.

" Don't do that!" she snapped. " And I was not tailing you! This is my...daily...meditation spot."

" You're with us in the cafeteria at lunch," I pointed out.

" Well...do you remember that day?"

" What day?"

" The day I wasn't here!"

" There was a day like that?"

" Yea! And you wanna know why I wasn't there? It's because I was up here aligning my chi!

" I thought they were chacras?"

Rin stopped for minute. " That too."

I chuckled and stepped towards her, shortening the distance between us to an inch.

" But that's impossible Rin."

" How?" she snapped, clearly out of lies.

" Because if you ever disappeared without telling me where you were, I would come looking for you."

I smiled as her small face turned red. She turned her head the opposite direction, unable to look me in the face.

" Stupid, only people who like each other do that."

" Don't we like each other?" I asked, starting to get a little confused.

" Well, we're brother and sister, that's how it has to be with us."

Rin's eyes got a far off look as if she were looking into to the future, or back at the past. Then I remembered; the day I rejected her. I took her chin with my hand and made her face me, my heart drumming in my chest. Then I spoke, my voice barely a whisper.

" Who ever said brothers and sisters couldn't like each other that way?"

Rin's gaze locked with mine as her mouth opened and closed for something to say.

" Then, does that mean it's okay...to...kiss you?" she whispered.

I moved my arms to her waist, trapping her against me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

If my heart shattered or melted, I'll never be able to tell the difference. I exhaled as I felt Len's lips move against mine. I crept my arms towards his neck and drew my tongue along his bottom lip. Len opened his mouth and my tongue found his. Suddnly, I couldn't breath. As much as I wanted that to last forever, I had to breathe. Otherwise, I would never kiss him again. We broke apart, gasping for air. I watched as his face flushed deep red, resulting in mine doing the same. I couldn't look away to calm myself. His eyes were just that captivating. Then the truth dawned on me.

" I can't believe it. We just broke a law of society! We kissed Len! We'll be out casts! Mom and Dad will kick us out! We'll have nowhere to go!"

My eyes widened in horror. I could've pushed him away. I could've ignored the subject and focused on the envelope. But now...the future was set. Len loved me and I loved him. I felt two hands start shaking me violently and looked to see Len, his blue eyes worried.

" Len, we-"

" I know..."

My legs wouldn't support me anymore. I fell down on my knees and stared at the ground. Len kneeled down in front of me.

" Rin, calm down okay?"

I either didn't hear or refused to because whatever I heard sounded like he was underwater. I looked up at Len and saw his disturbed expression. He was as worried as I was. I felt my cold, trembling hands warmed and looked down to see him holding them.

" Everything will be okay, I promise."

I shook my head. " You can't guarantee that."

He sighed and went silent.

" Class will start soon."

" I don't wanna go."

" Why do you have to be difficult?"

" Why do you have to be calm?"

" Because you're making a big deal out of nothing!"

" I'm sorry if the fact that you kissed me isn't a big deal!"

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry," he said. " I don't understand why you're so upset over this."

" I'm not! It's just...what if someone found out?"

" No one will find out what they don't know," he smirked.

" But what if they notice us acting strange?"

" Why would we act strange? Just act like normal and we'll get through it."

Len pulled me into a tight embrace, gently stroking my hair. Kinda like when we were kids, but it was so much different now. Before he took care of me as a sister, now as a lover. Maybe both.

" If it bothers you so much Rin, then whenever you want to not be my sister come up here. We can be lovers all we want on this rooftop."

I straightened and looked into his face.

" Really?"

" Well yea, no one comes up here, it's perfect."

He picked up the envelope that had even brought us up here in the first place.

" What do you think is in it?"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we jumped up. Len's fingers quickly and smoothly opened the envelope and pulled out a note. Len clenched the note and ground his teeth together.

" What?"

I took the paper and read it as we left the rooftop.

_Dear shota, _

_If you don't freakin' get tigether with Rin on the damn rooftop, then I'll date her._

_ Love, Kaito, you're caring Onii-san._

I smiled. " Good thing I followed you huh Len!"

**Author's Note:** Seriously, I was having a fan attack here. I just love RinxLen. :3 So cute. Anyways, yay! They're a couple! And in case you didn't figure it out, Kaito wrote this before he met Gumi. And just a heads up, I think you guys will _really_ like the next few chapters. Especially the cultural festival one. Unless that's just not your kinda thing to read about. Review! Please and thank you!


	8. The Kagene Twins

Chapter 8: The Kagene Twins

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito POV:

I looked around for Len as soon as the lunch bell rang. Sure, I'd be late, but I wanted to make sure that things worked. If they didn't then I didn't know Rin as well as I thought. Then I saw the siblings walk into the flurry of students and seperate, heading into different directions. I backed up against the wall and ran up to Len as soon as he passed me, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

" So how did it go kid? You guys dating or what?"

He agressively elbowed me in the stomach and turned around looked at me with such urgency that I thought he really had to go.

" Not so loud! You know how many people would hunt her down if they found out? Not to mention it's...incest."

The last word from his lips was barely audible. I put a hand on his head.

" It's cool, I won't say a word."

He smiled.

" Wait, isn't your classroom on the third floor?"

. . . . . .Damn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I sat down in my seat feeling awfully happy. I mean, if you kissed the love of your life, wouldn't you be?

" Rin?"

I looked up to meet the bronze of someone I could've sworn I'd never met. Yet he knew my name. His black hair was tied up into a ponytail just like Len's. He was like a shadowy Len.

" Do I know you?"

" You don't remember? It's me, Ka-"

" Alright class! Settle down!"

We all took our seats except for the Ka boy who had somehow known my name. And then called me by my first name.

" We have a new classmate students. Please introduce yourself."

He nodded and bowed. " My name is Kagene Rei. My twin sister, Kagene Rui, is here as well. Please take care of us."

Suddenly a flow of memories filled my mind. Those days when Len and Rei would team up and try to drown me or Rui in their pool. Mostly me because Rui was yandere, and she's not someone you wanna mess with.I remember all four of us spitting seeds in our cousin's, Lily, hair when she came to visit. But they moved away in the sixth grade. What were they doing here?

Rei sat down in the seat across from me and smiled.

" Nice to see you again Rin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

I sat staring at the familiar golden-eyed girl a few seats away. She gave me a sweet smile and began walking towards me as soon as the bell rang.

" It's nice to see you again Len."

She wrapped her arms around me and I quickly pulled them from around me. She slightly confused until I pointed to the door, revealing a bunch of jealous, angry looking fangirls. She laughed softly.

" Len is quite popular nowadays isn't he?"

I felt my face heat up as I nodded subtly, still aware of the fangirls giving Rui deathglares. Where was Rei when you needed him?

" Meet me at the school gates after school," I whispered quickly and left Rui alone, quickly trying to get to my last class.

I walked down the hall and felt someone's fingers interlock with mine. It was either Kaito, pretending to be gay again to freak me out, or Neru trying to steal something out of my pockets. I can't even tell you how many times _that's_ happened. I looked to the side, ready to tell Neru to get lost, until I felt a pair of soft lips press against my cheek.

" Rin!" I whispered. " Not here!"

She pouted and nodded.

" At home then."

" HAI GUYS!"

We jumped apart, knocking into some of our passing by classmates. Miku gave us a strange look as we gathered our thoughts. I started to tell _her_ to get lost, until Rin put a hand on my arm, stopping me.

" It's okay Len, we're friends again," she said softly. " Besides, she knows about us."

Miku gave me a shy smile.

" She needed help," she said. Her voice dropped to a whisper. " So are guys official...?"

Rin nodded and put a finger to her lips. Miku nodded and quickly changed the subject.

" Have you guys met the Kagenes? They're like shadow versions of you guys! Except classier! No offense."

" None taken. And yea, we've kinda known them in our childhood."

Miku stopped and covered her mouth.

" Oh my God, shutup. That is like fate at work! How your twins and they're twins!"

I looked at Miku like she had just sprouted to heads.

" Let's just get to class," Rin sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku POV:

I sat down in my seat humming happily. Things were back to normal and it felt _so_ right! I hadn't talked to Rin or Len like that in ages! I looked behind me and saw Kagene Rui sitting in her seat, elegantly crossing her legs, straightening her back and pulling out her text books. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her right?

" Hey!"

She looked up and stared at me.

" Hello."

" I'm Hatsune Miku, you must be Kagene Rui. It's nice to meet you!"

I leaned as far as I could to where I didn't fall out of my seat, but to where none of the boys could see my panties, and held out my hand. She gently took it and shook it. I sat back down in my seat.

" So you've known Rin and Len for years right?"

She nodded and suddenly her face lit up.

" Rei!"

I turned my head and saw who I supposed to Rei. I held out my hand and he took it, shaking it in the same way as his sister.

" So Len and Rin..."

" Has Rin been singing Miku?" Rui asked suddenly.

The question caught me by surprise, but it brought back memories of when Rin hated me. Memories I did not want to relive.

" Yea, but not recently.."

Rui nodded and began reading her textbook. Rei looked at me, cold fear in his eyes. He mouthed the words, _Look out for Rin._ Before I could even ask what he meant, he put a finger to his lips and turned around. What could he possibly mean by that?

**Author's Note:** WOOHOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON FIRE BABY! *clears throat* Anywho...for those of you who guessed the black haired girl was Kagene Rui, you were right! *passess out cupcakes to the people who got it right* And the next chapter, I'm sure you'll love. ;D Review!


	9. Not How I Imagined My First Date

Chapter 9: Not How I Imagined My First Date

**Bold: Miku's part of Promise**

_Italics: Rin's part of Promise and emphasis_

_**Bold Italics: The duet part of Promise**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

Thank God it's Saturday! I was seriously tired of school. Not that seeing Rui and Rei was bothersome, but I needed a break from all the drama. not to mention, trying to keep my secret. I heard the room door open and saw Len walk in, a nervous look on his face.

" You need something?"

" Well...I was thinking...and if we're really gonna do this...then we need to go on a date."

I looked up from my computer at Len an saw him fiddling with one of the strings on his hoodie.

" So we need to go on date? That's nice."

Sorry, but if I'm _ever_ going to go on a date with him then he's going to need to ask like a gentleman. I heard him step closer.

" Yeah, I was thinking today."

I closed my laptop and sat crosslegged, facing Len.

" I'm waiting."

" For what? An invitation?"

I raised an eyebrow and gave him that look Mom gives us when we smart off to her. Len sighed and sat next to me.

" Will you go out with me Rin?"

I smiled.

" Yes, now get out so I can get dressed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rui POV:

I smirked behind my telescope. It was so useful to live across the road from len and Rin! Rei came into my room and sighed.

" Come on Rui, what did Rin ever do to you?"

I gritted my teeth together. I did not want to think about _then_.

" You were there! You don't remember the idol auditions?"

Back when we were in the sixth grade, before Rei and I had moved, we all had the same dream. To become internationally known idols.

~~Flashback~~

_" Rui! Rei! Hurry up! The idol auditions will start soon!"_

_Rei grabbed my hand and ran to Len and Rin's car, quickly climbing in. Miku sat next to the opposite door, jittery from excitement._

_" I wonder what we'll get to do! Maybe modeling! Or a commercial!"_

_I smiled at her. The company we were going to wanted child stars more than anything, so we all jumped at the chance. Rin clutched Len's arm._

_" I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with onii-chan!"_

_" Me too!" I agreed._

_The car stopped and we all got out looking at the huge building in front of us. _

~~End of Flashback~~

I jumped away from the telescope and headed for the door.

" Hey! Where are you going?"

" We're," I said putting emphasis on we, " are going to watch Len and Rin today. At the shopping district.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

If you think regular dates are hard, try going on one with your brother. It's awkward times ten. I mean what should talk about? Argh! This is so confusing!

" Rin?"

I jumped at Len's voice. He looked at me curiously and I noticed he was holding my hand. When did _that_ happen?

" Rin-chan! Len-kun!"

I squinted in the direction of the voice. Holy crap, was that Teto...? And Neru? Since when do they ever hang out? And do I see Miku? Or is that Mikuo? Len's hand let go of mine as they came closer. Teto ran up to me and threw her thin arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

" Teto! I...can't breathe..."

She let go and laughed.

" Haha, sorry. So what are you guys doing out and about today?"

I felt my face flame up. " Ah! We're just doing some shopping!"

Teto looked at me curiously, but let it drop and grabbed my hands.

" Let's all shop together!" she explained. " We could go to a maid cafe! Or a karaoke cafe! What do you think Le-"

" Maid," he said quickly. " I mean, if that's cool with you guys."

" Heh," Teto nudged Len with her elbow. " Seems Len is into the maid fetish."

Len's face turned as red as her hair, but hse only laughed.

" Just kidding! Let's go!" she said pointing in a random direction.

She began marching away, grabbing Neru's arm impulsively.

" So much for a date," I muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Teto! Let go of the scarf! That lady had it first!"

" I am NOT leaving without this scarf! It's Kaito-senpai's favorite color!" she groaned, pulling the scraf in her direction.

" Oh forget it! I'll go to a different store!" the woman dropped the scarf suddenly, causing teto to crash into me, and left the store.

I facepalmed. " Teto, honestly, why do you want to give Kaito-senpai a scarf so much?"

" He always wears a royal blue scarf! I thought he would like an indigo one!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Do you perhaps...like Kaito-senpai?"

Her face flamed up to the roots of her hair.

" I- of course no- uh...I don't-"

" Teto! You have a crazy, creepy crush on hion-senpai! Admit it!" Neru snapped.

Teto crossed her arms in defeat.

" Oh yea, I got plans for you Teto..." I said devishly.

Oh come on, I couldn't help it! Teto was going through her first crush! this was major! _No way_ was I going to be left out.

" You guys, let's just go to Len's fetish cafe," Mikuo yawned. " We can talk easier there."

" I do not have a maid fetish!" Len yelled.

I gave his arm a reassuring pat and walked with Teto to the register.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

We walked into the cafe greeted immediately by maids. I _forbid_ you to listen to Teto and Mikuo about me having a supposed maid fetish! Besides it's not a fetish! It's more like a small attraction. Besides, magical girls are- no, not saying a word. Neru grabbed my arm and beamed at me.

" _I _could be your maid Len-sama. And attend to your _every_ need."

Okay, I did_ not _like the double meaning in that sentence. I smiled weakly and gently pried Neru's hand off of my arm and patted it.

" It's okay, I already do everything by_ myself_."

Neru pouted and nodded.

" Hello~! I'll be your server for-eh? Aren't you guys...?"

I looked at the maid and saw the green-haired girl that came to our class yesterday stare at us curiously.

" Megpoid-senpai?" Neru exclaimed.

" Please call me Gumi," she said. " And lose the senpai part for today. I'm your server. Now please follow me to your table."

Silent and stunned, our group followed her, quickly squeezing into our booth.

" Kay, everyone comfortable? Now drinks, what do ya want?"

" Soda!" Teto screamed.

" There are lots of types of soda sweetie," Gumi said rolling her eyes.

" Oh right," Teto blushed. " Uh, Coke then."

" I'll have orange juice!" Rin cried.

" Um, fruit punch is fine," Mikuo said.

" I want a Monster energy drink!" Neru demanded.

Gumi nodded and pointed at me with her pen.

" What about you Kagamine-kun?"

" Uh...water, thanks."

She nodded and walked away.

" Neru, why the hell did you order a Monster?"

" Energy drinks are like cell phone chargers! A little drink and you'll be working properly again."

" I am amazed by how you take your life like that of a cell phone," Mikuo said shaking his head.

Gumi came back quicker than I expected, carrying a tray of glasses.

" Okay, water, orange juice, fruit juice, coke, and a Monster. I'll be right back to take your order."

" Kay! Thanks Gumi-chan!" Teto exclaimed.

Gumi smiled back at us before disappearing into the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei POV:

I watched my sister as she ducked behind a menu, quickly stealing glances at the booth a few feet away from us. I sighed. When would this girl get over what happened? I stood up.

" I'm going to the bathro-"

Rui grabbed my arm and jerked me back down to my seat.

" Damn Rui, I think you just dislocated my shoulder."

" Do you want to get caught?" she hissed.

" Ah! Kagene-kun!"

Rui's brow creased in anger as she fervently looked around for the source. I quickly ran in the direction of Rui's glare and grabbed Miku's arm. She looked at me with confused eyes as I motioned to their booth.

" Can you keep it down?" I asked, the question coming out harsher than intended.

Miku nodded.

" Oh! Have you met the rest of our group?" she waved a hand at the people around her. " This is Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Ted. Everyone, this is Kagene Rei."

I waved as a chorus of hellos washed over me. If only Rui wasn't so intent on Rin then she would have a chance to meet these guys.

" Well, I've got to go, see ya around."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked back to me and Rui's table.

" Hey Rei," she murmured a small smirk coming across her face. " I've got a plan."

...Crap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito POV:

" Come on Teddy! You know you want yuour pretty pink hair braided!"

" No I don't!" he snapped, yanking his hair out of my grasp.

" Oh come on! It's so long and attractive!"

Meiko raised an eyebrow.

" You trying to make Ted go gay Kaito?" she smirked.

My eyes widened and Ted scooted as far away from me as he could.

" I don't swing that way Kaito, sorry."

" I-me- we-no! I'm straight!"

" Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw the familiar, glittering green eyes.

" Gumi," I whispered.

" Oh, it's you Shion-senpai," she said boredly, her eyes dropping down to her pad. " I just saw a couple of your friends. The Kagamines, that Kasane girl, and Mikuo-kun, and that cell phone addict."

" Ah!" Miku cried standing on her seat. " Where?"

" Sit down! Do you want to get kicked out?" Gumi hissed.

Miku pouted and sat down.

" So what do you guys-"

" You," I answered automatically. "I mean, I'll have a vanilla malt."

" Fruit juice!" Miku exclaimed.

" Water for me," Ted said calmly.

Meiko sighed. " Water."

Gumi eyed me warily before nodding and walking away.

" You Kaito? Really?" Meiko sighed. " You must have a maid fetish or something."

" Isn't that why we came here instead of the karaoke cafe?" Ted pointed out.

" Shutup!" I snapped. " Gumi looks cute in whatever she wears!"

At that moment, Gumi appeared and set their drinks down.

" Okay, after whoever goes up to sing sings, I'll take your order!" she said.

" Wait, isn't this a maid cafe?" Miku called, but Gumi was already gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I stirred my orange juice with my straw boredly. When would Gumi get here? I was starving! Then the lights flickered off, resulting in me automatically clinging to Len.

" Oh my God!" Teto screamed. " It's the Apocolypse! We're all going to die!"

Neru slapped Teto and grabbed her arms.

" We are not about to die! The lights just went off!" Neru said slowly, making sure that she understood.

Then a single spotlight shone down on Gumi, who was standing in the middle of a stage. I got confused. Wasn't this a maid cafe?

" Okay, due to customer poll, we've added a karaoke thingy time to our cafe," Gumi said. " So let's let the light choose someone."

" Oh! oh! Me! Pick me! Pretty please!"

I looked around and saw a girl with long teal ponytails bouncing up to the stage.

" Miku!" I yelled.

She caught sight of me and waved.

" Rinny! Come on up! You have a great voice!"

" Yea, go Rin," Len smirked.

I glared at him and pushed past him. I had no doubt in my singing abilities, it's just that I had no idea what Miku would prepare for us to sing. The last time I sang with her was in sixth grade for the company looking for idols. The time things went wrong. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about those things now.

I got to the stage and took one the microphones Gumi had, Miku excitedly taking the other.

" We're singing a song we both wrote together!" Miku said into the mic.

" How redundant," I muttered. ( A/N: Yes, Little Rascals reference :P)

The resturant applauded and grew silent. Miku ran over to the stereo and hookd up her ipod and pressed play. My eyes grew wide at her as she took her place.

" Miku! I don't remember the dance or anything!" I whispered.

" Just follow me, I'm sure it'll come back to you."

I started following the dance Miku did as well as I could.

**" From the moment you touched my wound,**

**You shook up a little.**

**Our directions, remain unchanged,**

**I look off to the far sky."**

The next verses came to me instantly.

_" This pain I keep on my chest,_

_I wanted an answer from it, but it's not there_

_It's just that when you're with with me,_

_I can only fulfill my promises."_

The dance moves found their way back to my body as I effortlessly danced to the next verses.

_**" Until the moment my tears disappear**_

_**The unbreakable radiance.**_

**Until it unceasingly shines,**

_I will hug you tightly."_

I turned to face face Miku and she smiled brightly. When was the last time we had sang this song together?

_**These daring feelings I have, yeah**_

_**Make me spin with you to the future**_

_**The light that intercepts us**_

_**Wipes any hesitation.**_

_**This broken world we're going is now**_

_**Beginning to explain the meaning of this throbbing. **_

_**Inside my heart,**_

_**I solidly vow**_

_**That I will protect you**_

_**Forever...**_

I switched places with Miku, listening to the sound of the resturant cheering. When was the last time I had felt like this? So happy... If only len was up here too.

**A page of this story**

**The dried wind tears it off**

**" You're not alone" that's all I can say**

**I notice I'm getting used to these words**

_I spread out my broken wings_

_You'll see them flapping once more_

_If this voice can reach you _

_Then that's nothing to be frightened about_

_**The far memories will stay forever**_

_**If our hearts bind together**_

_**They'll be colored in hope**_

_**If only I could draw the future.**_

_**The tied bonds are, yeah**_

_**We're strongly linked to one another**_

_**Until I continue living this life, it won't be broken**_

_**To that boundless sky, now**_

_**Reach out this hand and let's search for hope**_

_**The desired wish **_

_**Isn't so far**_

_**Someday, it'll reach you**_

_**Surely...**_

I stepped to the music, back to Miku. She both turned forward and the our opposite arms into the air, and spreading out our arms, turning them face up and looking at the cieling. Miku quickly did a pirouette and I drop to one knee slowly and rose back up. The waved her arms gracefully in the air and I stuck out my arms, shaking my upper body. Yeah, it sounds wierd, but trust me, it looks better than it broke away from each other and spun for a last time before facing each other and singing the last bit.

_**These daring feeling I have, yeah**_

_**Make me spin with you to the future**_

_**The light that intercepts us**_

_**Wipes any hesitation.**_

_**This broken world we're going is now**_

_**Beginning to explain the meaning of this throbbing. **_

_**Inside my heart,**_

_**I solidly vow**_

_**That I will protect you**_

_**Forever...**_

We then jumped around the stage doing a bunch of complicated dance moves that would sound silly if explained them. I spun once more time, and met Miku's back, resting against it as the song ended. There was a silence and the resturant exploded into applause. Miku grabbed my hand and smiled her familiar warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We bowed and faced Gumi as she hopped up to the stage, awestruck.

" That was amazing! Do you guys practice or something?" she asked.

" We used to.." Miku trailed off.

" But we will again," I said suddenly. This feeling was the exact same one I felt in the sixth grade. When I wanted to be a child idol, just like Kaito and Meiko were. I never did understand why they quit.

Gumi nodded slowly and smiled.

" Okay, let's have another round of applause for Miku and Rin everyone!"

We smiled and waved at the people applauding as we sat back down.

" Rin. Are you serious?"

I nodded.

" I'm going to become an idol Miku, and you're coming with me."

She hugged me.

" Good."

.

.

.

.

.

Rui POV:

I watched as the green-haired maid flit between the two tables, pausing to talk to them occasionally. I gripped the menu tightly in a fit of anger. Rin was amazing as always. And even better with miku up there. They were perfect. Dynamic duo. And with Len, she'd be unstoppable.

" Rui!" Rei whispered.

He took the menu out of my hands and tried to smooth it out. Jeez, I really need to work on my temper. I took a sip of my water, my feelings about my plan growing stronger. I didn't hate Rin, it's more like I envied her. Not that I didn't like myself, but something about Rin made it seem that she was better than me. And I think that was her voice. If only I could steal her voice, then we'd have no problem.

" They're leaving Rui," Rei said. " Should we go home?"

I shook my head. I left some money on the table and grabbed Rei's hand, walking quickly out of the cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

For the rest of the day, we just went to the park and acted like normal people. Miku's group joined ours and we all split up. Teto, Luka, and Neru were in their group. Ted, Mikuo, Kaito, and Meiko were in theirs. And that left me and Len with Miku.

" So how goes it guys?" she smiled. " All your relationship stuff sorted out?"

" Shhhh!" we both put a finger to our lips.

She nodded quickly and changed the subject to my relief.

" So, why the change of heart on the idol thing Rinny?" Miku asked.

Not the subject change I was hoping for.

" You want to be an idol Rin?" Len asked.

" On stage...I couldn't believe that I still remembered that song," I murmured. " But when I sang it, it felt amazing. I loved being on stage with Miku. So, I want us to become idols. Just like before right?"

" Rin..." Miku smiled.

Len put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me.

" Well, I guess that means I've got to sing too," he sighed.

" You don't have to Len!"

" If Rin does something, then I'm doing it too. After all, you're the one that said you only sing with onii-chan."

A warm blush inched across my cheeks. " I was twelve!"

" Rin-Rin!"

Before I could react, I felt a pair of slender arms attack me from behind.

" Teto!" I groaned.

" Piggyback rides are fun," Teto nodded.

" Teto, you're older than me! I can't carry your fat!"

I sighed as the pressure lifted.

" You're no fun Rin," she pouted.

" If you want a piggyback ride, then get Miku to give you one," I smirked.

Teto jumped on Miku's back, and Miku ran down the path as if Teto was weightless.

" Come on Mikuo-kun! I've seen you run! You're much faster than this!"

" That's because I'm not carry a hundred-pound girl on my back!"

Len and I turned to see Mikuo staggering to carry Neru on his back. She jumped off and put him on her back, quickly dashing away.

" That's why Akita Neru shoudn't have energy drinks," Len said.

" You're lucky she didn't see you, she probably would've raped you," I teased.

Len playfully hit my shoulder.

" Some date this was huh," he muttered.

" Oh, we'll have plenty of dates," I said nonchalantly. " But I'm actually kinda glad they showed up. It kinda felt awkward before they did right?"

" Well...I wouldn't say awkward..." Len trailed off. " I mean even if we didn't talk, it's good enough just being with you, so..."

" Dawwww Len!" I tackled him with hug, attracting a few stares and whispers from passers by.

" Rin! People are watching!" he whispered urgently.

" Then let them watch shota," I said teasingly.

I pecked him on the cheek quickly and let go.

" Come on, let's catch up with the others."

**Author's Note:** Done! You would not believe how long it took me to write this. Three. Days. Personally, I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written. EVER. Okay enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated. I know half of you that read this can. And thanks to the people who always review!


	10. Cultural Festival

Chapter 10: Cultural Festival

**Warning: There are a few OCs in this. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Bold: Miku and Rin singing Tsumugi Uta **( Yes! Another song chapter! ^^)

_Italics: Len singing Servant of Evil _( Yay! Len gets to sing!)

Okay, just a little before note, I'm a lazy person. Who isn't nowadays? So I just skipped a week (its not like there was anything interesting going on in their little Vocaloid world anyways) and BAM! cultural festival! Plus, I had no ideas for a weeks wait, and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. Aren't I sweet? :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I sprang out of bed, hyped up for today. Why? It was the cultural festival! I sat on Len's bed and shook him mercilessly. He groaned and started hitting my face.

" L-Len! Quit!" I cried. " I'm not an alarm clock!"

He eyes unwillingly opened.

" What."

" It's the cultural festival! Aren't you excited?"

" No, now let me sleep," he hid back under his covers.

" You'll get to see me in my kimono," I tried.

" Yea, just like I have every year at the local festival," he groaned.

I sat on him, desperate for him to wake and began bouncing up and down. No dirty double meanings intended. He groaned and feebly tried to push me away.

" Not until you wake up Lenny," I teased.

He stopped and relaxed.

" That's cool, it feels good anyway."

Hmmm, how can I explain how red my face was? Ah, the color of Akaito's hair.

" You perv!"

I jumped of him and stumbled back as he rose out of bed laughing. He grabbed his uniformand left the room. Boys and their perverted-

" But it really did feel good Rin," the door closed leaving me in an awed silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ School~

I joined Miku and the rest of the girls in our class as we changed in the locker room. I pulled my orange kimono and asked Miku to help me. She picked up a yellow sash and tied it around my waist. She pulled my hair into a ponytail and clipped a yellow hairpiece in it.

" You look beautiful Rin," she said. She quickly lowered her voice to a whisper. " And I think Len-kun will think so too."

I blushed and changed the subject to her.

" Anyway, you look so cute Miku!"

She smiled and twirled in her maid outfit: a white, puffy-sleeved shirt outlined with black lace and a black skirt, a white apron covering it, black leggings, and boots. White bows wer tied around her ponytails.

" Ah, where's Teto?"

" Over there comforting Neru."

She pointd at Neru who was mourning her outfit. A yellow kimono with white flowers imprinted all over it was draed over her body.

" I wanted to be a maid Teto! So I could satisfy Len-sama!" she cried. " Why me? WHY ME?"

" Neru..."

Meiko knocked on the door and entered.

" Hey kiddos," she greeted.

" Meiko-senpai!" Miku exclaimed. She ran over tothe brunette and crushed her in hug.

" Anyway, Kamui-sensei said everything's ready, so you can come over now," she said, gasping for air.

" Are you going to come Meiko?" I asked eagerly.

" I'll try my best...if Miku ever lets go of me!" she gasped, starting to squirm.

" Sorry," Miku blushed and stepped back.

Teto linked arms with Miku and I.

" To the classroom!"

" We could've been a pair, Len-sama and I!" Neru cried following us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Classroom~

Len POV:

I straightened my tie and buttoned up my vest, gaining a stare from Rei, who was a Western servant like me.

" Something wrong?" I asked.

" You haven't noticed Rui lately...?" he asked hesitantly.

" Yeah, she's pretty cute now," I said without thinking.

Rei's jaw tightened as he nodded.

" Yo Kagamine!"

One of my classmates, Sunohara Nagihiko, came up to me and slung his arm around me.

" We are gonna win for sure this year! Especially with you being all servanty and stuff!"

" Um..Sunohara," Mikuo said. " The need you in the kitchen."

He nodded and walked away, almost tripping on his kimono constantly.

" Hey shota!"

Only one...

" What Kaito-senpai?" I asked irritated.

" Woah," Kaito took in my outfit. " You finally look like a man."

" I AM a man!"

" Yeah, whatever," he said waving his hand. " The girls are coming, so just a heads up, no googly eyes at Rin."

" Oh shutup, I have self control!" I said defensively.

Kaito nodded. " Suuuuure."

The girls walked in a few minutes later, and I found it harder than I thought to tear my eyes from Rin. He hair was clipped up with a yellow hairpiece and her blonde bangs, brushed her cheeks lightly, which were a faint pink. from some reason her blue eyes were brighter than usual. Was it because her eyelashes were longer? My eyes dropped down to her clothes. Of course she wore her orange kimono, patterned with orange blossoms. Her skin was covered up, and judging form the maid costumes, I was glad she was wearing a kimono.

" Okay everyone!" Kamui-sensei clapped his hands. "Get ready! Kagamine-kun, Kagene-kun, I want you two at the door. You'll be escorts and servants. Can you handle that?"

We both nodded.

" Kagamine-san, Kasane-san, you two will be waitresses," he said. " In an hour or two, you'll switch out with Akita and Hatsune-san."

He gave everyone else assigned stations and gave the times we switched out. To Rei's relief, he put Rui in the kitchen.

" So that no one would gawk at her in that maid outfit," he explained.

We took our places at the door and opened to see a line longer than the Great Wall of China. Or at least I thought.

" Holy..." I shook my head and held out my hand to the nearest girl, giving off my most charming smile.

" Allow me milady," I took her hand and put my arm around her waist. I glanced at her face, was burning red. I mean, I could feel the heat radiating from it. I let go and pulled out her chair, watching as she quickly sat down. Rei had another girl, and pulled her chair out for her.

Rin and Teto went up to the next people and seated them. Her eyes darted in my direction and quickly away.

" What would you like to drink?" I asked quickly, realizing Rei was gone.

" M-milk t-t-tea," the girl stammered.

I picked up her hand and kissed it.

" Yes, Lady Ayuzawa Mayu."

Her breath caught in her throat, and I walked, smirking as I heard the squeals of excitement from their table.

" Hey Miku," I said popping my head in the doorway. " I need a milk tea."

" Gotcha."

" Miku!" Rin popped up beside me. " I need green tea! And taiyaki!"

" Finally! And order! You got that Neru?"

The blonde nodded and began to work.

" Hey Len, " Rei said showing up. " I took both of their orders and seated two more. I need an orange tart and lemon meringue pie Rui."

She nodded. Rei pointed to the two tables farthest away and handed me a notepad.

" Sakuragi and Hino are on the left, Nanami and Kuroi are on the right."

He patted my back and took the milk tea and green tea from Miku, handing them to me. I walked over to the first table, told them their order would be done momentarily. I strode over to Sakuragi and Hino.

" Hello Lady Sakuragi Miyuki, Lady Hino Aoi," I kissed both of their hands, making them giggle." What would you like?"

" I'll have a strawberry shortcake with lemon tea," Aoi said.

" And I'll have pudding!" Miyuki said eagerly.

I nodded, wrote it down and smiled, causing both of them to gasp.

" You're order shall be here shortly, Miyuki, Aoi."

I moved to the next table, listening to the squeals coming from Miyuki and Aoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I watched Len move from one table to the next, gracefully, handsomely, majestically. Yeah, those are big words for just a fourteen year-old boy just hitting the stages of puberty, but you had to see him. He was every girls' dream servant, kissing their hands, holding them, helping them. Even flirting a bit. And it made me isanely jealous.

" Rin-chan?"

" Ah! Y-yes?"

Teto gave me a confused look and said, " Kiryuu-kun has been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now."

" Ah, I'm so very sorry!" I said bowing. " What was it you wanted?"

" Actually I-"

" I took his order Rinny," Teto whispered. " We will be back shortly."

I blushed, embarrassed at my mistake.

" Miku? I need to mint teas, macaroons, and a red bean paste dumpling."

" Roger!" Miku said playfully giving a salute. " Ah, by the way, you guys have twenty more minutes before we switch out."

" Gotcha!" Teto bounced away, heading to one of our older tables and checking on the guests.

I had twenty minutes to make Len jealous. I looked down, how could I possibly make myself seductive in this thing, yet while being traditional? I sighed. It'd be impossible without getting suspended for indecent exposure. If only I'd gotten drawn to be a maid! Miku even offered to trade, but I just wanted to wear my kimono so bad.

" AHHHH!"

There was a clatter of a dish, but no more. My darted to the side to see Len, suavely holding one of the guests and Rei holding the plates in a stack, inches from the ground. Applause echoed throughout the room as Rei grinned and walked into the kitchen. Len leaned in close to the girl's face, making her blush wildly, smoldering her with his eyes.

" You should be more careful, a lady should walk with grace Risa. Especially beautiful women like you."

Risa barely managed to nod and tried standing, her legs nearly giving out. Len kissed her cheek and then her hand.

" Allow me to escort you back," he said.

Now _I_ could barely stand. I thought only _I _would be the one Len ever kissed. Or held, or looked at that way. I bit my lip. Yeah, I know I'm being childish, and selfish, and unreasonable, but my mind can't help but tell me I'm jealous.

" Rin?"

I saw Teto looking at me concerned, her hand on my elbow comfortingly.

" Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I shook my head.

" It's just an hour in the kitchen before the shop closes up. I can stick it out!"

Teto smiled, but didn't seem to believe me. I couldn't blame her.

" Okay, tell me if you need something," she said, heading into the kitchen.

For the rest of the time, I midlessly filled orders, Teto constantly asking me if I needed the nurse. Len was way too popular with our classmates.

The last table was cleared and we closed up.

" Good work everyone, for now you may go wherever you like, and in two hours we'll open up again," Kamui-sensei told us.

" Yes sir!" we all met up with our friends and filed out the classroom.

Miku and Neru fell into step with me, Teto, and Rui. She stretched her arms, earning a look from a few guys we passed by.

" Uwahh, that was tiring! I'm so hungry now! I want lemon meringue pie, and orange tart, and strawberry tart, and every kind of cookie, and-"

" Miku! You'll get fat!" Teto exclaimed.

" Besides, didn't you practically beg Ninomiya-kun for a bite of his cake?" Rui said softly.

" My stomach for dessert is never full!" Miku yelled punching the air.

" Ah!" Neru exclaimed. " I just got a text! The third-years are putting on a play! And Kaito-senpai's in it!"

That caught my attention. My excitement to see Kaito in a play buried my jealousy as I linked arms with Neru.

" Let's go before all the good seats are gone! You got your camera Teto?"

" Charged and ready!" she gave me a thumbs up.

" Then let's get this show on the road!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Auditorium~

Len POV:

I sat down in a front row seat in the auditorium. I couldn't wait to see Kaito humiliate himself. Just like he got me to be a servanyt last minute, I got him to enter Romeo and Juliet last minute. I even paid Meiko extra to get him the part of Romeo. Yea, I can be evil.

The curtain opened and I saw a girl walk onto the stage. ( A/N: Okay, I know the story of Romeo and Juliet, but don't kill me if it's all not...right and stuff. Like it's seriously not gonna have the exact words. Kay?) I'm not really into all the Shakespeare stuff, that's more Rin's territory. I closed my eyes waiting to hear Kaito.

" Oh Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?"

" Um, here Juliet!"

My eyes snapped open and Rei smirked, holding up a camera. His face was red aginst his vibrant hair as he strode across the stage.

" He doesn't know his lines does he?" I whispered to Rei.

" Not one," Rei snickered.

" Yes! My dearest Juliet! I have come from Camelot- I mean from my house to see you!"

Juliet grimaced at how awful he was doing. For about another half hour, the audience, cast, and crew suffered through Kaito's awful acting. At the end, any applause that was heard was solely becaus of Juliet. Kaito and Paris's fight at the end almost ended in disaster. Basically, Kaito almost fell off the stage.

I jumped up and waved the camera, Kaito glared at me and mouthed " It's on". I smirked and nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" That had to be the worst Romeo and Juliet play ever!" teto laughed clutching her stomach.

Miku doubled over in laughter. " Kaito-senpai didn't even remember his lines! He improvised the whole time!"

I jumped in front of them and flung out my arm clumsily, trying to imitate him.

" Juliet is so beautiful! Almost like the sun! No wait, was it wind? Right! Light breaks wind through a- I mean, no!"

Neru fell to the floor, forgetting her phone for once, and gasping from laughter.

" Ah! Rin-san!"

Rin recognized the two girls, Aoi and Miyuki, from their shop.

" Yes?"

" Well...Len-sama hasn't been around much today, and we couldn't find him so we wanted you to give this to him!" Aoi shyly held out a letter.

" This is..."

" A love letter?" Miku whispered.

Aoi face reddened as she nodded. I felt my chest tighten. I knew that Len loved me, but I just felt so..._ threatened._ I didn't want anyone looking at Len, or len looking at anyone other than me. I'm sure I sound like a spoiled child, but... I'm his sister too! I'm going to tend to be protective over him.

" Ah! Rin!"

" You're crying!"

I looked up and saw that Miyuki and Aoi were looking at me filled with concern, while my friends hands were on my shoulders worriedly. Miku looked at me and tried to tell me it's okay with her eyes, but the feeling was too strong. I turned to Miyuki and Aoi.

" I'm sorry, I just remebered something sad. I'll definently give it to him."

Aoi's pretty face lit up like a...candle maybe? as she grabbed my hands in gratitude.

" Thank you Rin-chan!"

I quickly turned and ran away to the one place where these feelings would be normal. The rooftop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

" What the hell is all this Kaito?" I yelled.

He waved his hand nonchalantly.

" It's just a picnic kiddo," he said. " You and Rin will be here, having little lovey dovey talk while I capture the whole thing for memories."

" Memories?" I snapped.

Kaito ran towards the door and left.

" It's all set up, chill shota."

I sighed and looked at the blanket. I wasn't sure what Kaito put in that basket, but it had better be edible. And made of bananas. I heard the door open and I ran and did a power slide- yes, I can do those, but they messed up my pants- to the blanket, quickly straightening it out. Rin stepped onto the roof and gaped at me.

" What is..."

" It's a picnic...? I think," I said. " Whatever Kaito made in that basket, I'm not sure if it's edible."

" What's that letter?" Rin pointed out.

I picked off a small note on the basket and peeked at the words.

_Luka made everything. Don't worry, I didn't say anything. Now, be sweet to your girl shota!_

_ -Kaito_

I crumpled up the note in annoyance. I'm starting to get sick of Kaito leaving notes. Especially when tthey call me shota.

" What did it say?" Rin asked, sitting next to me.

" Nothing!" I threw it over the side of the roof before she could try to grab it. But...she didn't. Rin only shrugged and reached inside the basket, pulling out an orange sandwich.

" Uwahhh!" she took a bite out of it. " It's good! Kaito-senpai can cook!"

" Actually, Luka-senpai made it."

" i thought you said Kaito."

" I uh, meant Luka."

Rin slowly nodded and continued eating in silence. She didn't move, or make any conversation. It was silent. I set down my banana milk- yes, I said banana milk, and don't go getting and perverted thoughts, you dirty children- and stared at Rin.

" Yes Len?"

" Oh _hell _no, something's wrong," I snapped. " What's up."

Rin shrank back. " I don't know what your talking about."

Okay, this feeling, in the pit of my stomach, I _do not_ like it. What was it? Anger that Rin wouldn't tell me? Hurt that she didn't want to?

" You're _never_ this quiet!" I exclaimed. Oops, that came out harsher than intended.

She raised an eyebrow. " What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Instead of being the smart kind of guy that every girl dreams of, I decided to be the idiot that speaks without thinking. " You always ramble on endlessly on stupid stuff. Like how Miku was thinking about cutting her hair or something."

Rin, to my surprise, only shrugged.

" Oh, I see."

My jaw tightened. There was definently something up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I do not ramble on endlessly on stupid subjects! Do I? Anyway, that was Neru, not Miku, who was thinking about cutting her hair. Which I objected to. Her hair is amazing the way it is. If I had hair like that- wait, what were talking about? Hmmmm...oh yea, Len.

I glanced at him, and saw his blue eyes flash in annoyance. In a heartbeat, I was pinned on the ground beneath him. My face heated up. What was with him today?

" Something's wrong," he said in a rough voice, almost a growl.

" I'm fine Len."

He leaned close to my face, his blue eyes anxious.

"Is this about the servant act?"

He's good. Or maybe I'm just bad. Oh well.

" O-of course not! I'm not that immature!"

Len frowned and then smirked.

" It is isn't it. That's what Rei was talking about!"

" Huh?"

" He kept saying you were watching me and every time I looked, you were serving some guy! So he was- what's that?"

I noticed the pretty pink envelope was visible from the folds of my sash.

" Uh.."

" Is that a confession letter?" Oh boy, he's going to start jumping to conclusions. " Who are you confessing to? I thought you liked me!"

" Len! It's not from me you idiot! It's for you!"

" Why?" he asked baffled. " I know you like me..."

This boy...

" Listen very closely, okay?" I spoke in voice like i was explaining math tyo a kindergarden It's. Not. From. Me. It's. From. Aoi. Chan. For You..."

" Aoi...?" Len said testing it.

I nodded slowly. Every word I said was like a dagger stabbing my heart. I don't know how many times that's been said, or how lame it sounds, but it's just how I felt. Don't judge me!

So, instead of being a calm, level-headed girlfriend that most guys wish for, I decided stupidly to be the kind that overreact. I pushed him off of me and dropped the envelope, running straight for the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku POV:

" And that's why you and Rin have to sing Tsumugi Uta," Meiko finished.

Meiko's class had a major malfunction in keeping our class under conntrol. Half of the students were scattered across the campus, due back in less than twenty minutes. No way we'd be able to gather them all in time. And lemme tell you, our campus...is HUGE. So don't go there about search parties. They could be anywhere, and we just don't have that kinda time.

But, if we open up and transition our shop to a quick karoake cafe, then we'd be okay until everyone has the good sense to come back. I nudged Neru and in the speed of light, she had sent a text to Rin telling her to come back to class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

I ran into the classroom and was greeted by a microphone and one of the few classmates there pushing me onstage. Miku greeted me happily, and I noticed she had changed into the turqoise kimono she had brought.

" Miku! What's going on?"

" We're singing Tsumugi Uta! Isn't that great?" she exclaimed.

" What? No!" I cried. I am _not_ singing!

Miku pouted.

" Please Rinny?"

I sighed. It couldn't hurt right? i agreed and helped everyone set up as people began to walk in and take their seats, Meiko explaining how we were temporarily a karaoke cafe. Once all the seats were filled, Rei took Miku's microphone and gave us an introduction. Len started the music, and stared at me, his eyes emotionless.

**Life cuts across time**

**And while becoming calm**

**Cuts eternity's records**

**Into two overlapping spirals and dies**

Miku and I slowly began to dance, like the traditional dancers we saw at local festivals. it was really bad, but it seemed that the audience was in awe.

**I'll recite this song**

**And carve a moment's memory**

**Into people's hearts**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

Our guests' eyes widened Miku pulled out a fan and handed one to me, making it seem like I had it all along. We danced as well as we could, while waving our fans gracefully.

**Life cuts across time**

**And while becoming calm**

**Cuts eternity's records**

**Into two overlapping spirals and dies**

**I'll recite this song**

**And carve a moment's memory**

**Into people's hearts**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

We repeated the same steps and said the same lines two more times.

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

**A la re laye**

**A la re layo**

**A la re laya...**

**A la reya...**

Miku and I froze and the music played. We swayed and danced, careful not to lose our balance. When the song ended everyone applauded and gave us a standing ovation. Meiko patted our backs, gave a word of praise, and announced the next one.

" And now we, have Len Kagamine singing Servant of Evil," Meiko voice was uncertain and a bit confused.

Len wasn't onstage. In fact, he wasn't anywhere. The fangirls chanted his name, but he never appeared. Then the music started.

_You are the Princess, I am the Servant_

_Sorrowful twins, were divided by fate_

_If it means that I can prtect you_

_Then I will even become evil_

Len appeared from nowhere and grabbed the hand of some random girl, kissing it quickly after the last verse. Did she just faint? Fangirls...

_In the middle of much expectation, we were born_

_The church bells blessed us_

_But the adults, at their own convenience_

_Tore our future in two._

By now he was just dancing around the room, spinning girls and stuff. It's not something I would rather talk about.

_Even if the whole world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you, so_

_Just be there and keep smiling._

_You are the Princess, I am the Servant_

_Sorrowful twins, were divided by fate_

_If it means that I can prtect you_

_Then I will even become evil_

He crossed over to Aoi-san who was watching him with sparkling eyes. He grabbed her hand and drew her to the middle of the floor, constantly twirling her.

_When I went to visit the neighboring kingdom_

_I saw in the town a girl in green_

He threw a look at Miku and she winked playfully.

_With that kind voice and smile_

_I fell in love at first sight_

He then cast a glance at me and back at Aoi, carefully dipping her.

_But if the princess wishes for _

_That girl to be erased_

_I will honor that wish_

_Why? The tears won't stop_

_You are the Princess, I am the Servant_

_Insane twins, were divided by fate_

_" Today's snack will be Brioche."_

_You smile such an innocent smile_

He then spins her out of his arms, and walks casually over to me.

_The kingdom will be finished soon_

_At the hands of its enraged people_

_Even if this is retribution_

_I will go against it_

_" Here I will lend you my clothes._

_Wear this and escape quickly._

_It'll be alright, we are twins_

_No one will be able to tell the difference."_

He hugged me while singing.

_I am the princess you are the fugitive_

_Tragic twins, seperated by fate_

_If you are said to be evil_

_Then I have the same blood flowing in me too._

_Long, long ago in a faraway place_

_Was the kingdom of atrocity and injustice_

He let go of me and began to back away, as he was the servant in the song.

_The one ruling it from the very top_

_Was my adorable sibling_

_Even if the whole world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you, so_

_Just be there and keep smiling._

There was the famous sickening slice and Len fell backward. I lunged forward, mostly because I think he was so into this that he might crack his head open on the floor if no one did, and caught him. He smiled at me and closed his eyes. I whispered the last verse with him, as if i were the princess.

_You are the Princess, I am the Servant_

_Sorrowful twins, were divided by fate_

_If it means that I can prtect you_

_Then I will even become evil_

Len sang the last two verses alone.

_If we were to reborn _

_Then we should play together again._

The last piano playing of the music rebounded as Len opened his eyes. the whole room held it's breathe as Len looked at me, his eyes wide and kissed my forehead.

It was silent and then a thundering applause that could probably be heard in all of Japan resounded. Len sat up and raised a hand to everyone. He immediately left the room, and me, due to my curiousity.I saw him turn, and saw where he was headed. The rooftop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: This part has explicit content not suited for children, or those easily sickened by this. Basically, this is a fair warning for perverted stuff)

Len POV:

Rin...that's the only thing on my mind. Sure Aoi's confession was probably the most heartfelt one I'd ever recieved, but...I loved Rin. Only Rin. Couldn't she believe that? I threw open the door, and listened to it closed. A smirk found its way to my face. I could _show_ her that.

I heard the door open and saw Rin walked into clear view.

" Len?" she called out for me.

I hugged her from behind, my hands clasping around her stomach. I could feel her pulse throbbing. I bent my head down and broushed my lips against her neck, drawing my tongue against it.

" L-Len?"

" Mmmm?"

" What are you-?"

I spun her around to face me.

" I'm proving that I love you."

" Huh?"

I pressed my lips to hers, and licked her bottom lip. She gave in, to my pleasure, and I deepened the kiss. I moved, trailing my lips along her jaw and down her neck again; I slid the shoulder of her kimono down and began to kiss her shoulder.

" Len...," she moaned. " Please... I don't..."

I shook my head. If she didn't believe I loved her with my heart, then I'd show her I loved her with my body. I pushed her against the wall and went lower. I could feel her heart pound beneath my lips.

" Len!" she yelled.

I stopped immediately. I sank to my knees in shame. I just...I'm a pretty sick guy huh?

" Len?"

I looked up at her. She was trying to pull her kimono onto her shoulders, covering her chest while she fumbled with the cloth. She gave me a small smile. A smile I didn't deserve.

" Len? About Aoi...I know...you don't love her," she said softly. " But there was never a doubt in my mind that you _didn't_ love me. It may have skipped across my mind, but it was because of jealousy. Len? Please don't cry!"

I touched my cheeks, and realizing they were wet I cursed silently. I looked up, and felt her small hand touch my cheek.

" I'm a perverted idiot aren't.." I muttered.

" Hey, it was just male instincts, all guys are perverted. Even you!"

" That's supposed to make me feel better?"

" I was hoping..."

We both laughed.

" I'm your servant of evil Rin," I smiled. " And as long as I can see your smile, I won't mind commiting and evil such as this."

Rin smiled brighter than the sun and hugged me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rui POV:

A smirked at their hug and pushed the stop button.

" What a wonderful blackmail this'll be," I laughed.

" Oi, Rui, don't do this..." Rei whispered.

" Rei!" I snapped. " Aren't you mad about back then!"

" No!"

I frowned. That was not what I wanted to hear. But I couldn't lose my temper here, it'd blow my cover. I grabbed his tie and yanked him close to my face.

" You're helping me ruin Rin and Len so help me God, if you don't I will murder you and frame them, that way you still had something to do with it."

I smirked as Rei paled and nodded. So we're on the same page.

**AUthor's Note:** Did you like this chapter? I liked this chapter! And Rui's so evil isn't she? Isn't she? She is! But I loves her. Yeah, I just feel like being excited. And next chapter...there will be another Vocaloid. She's not very popular and shows a lot of skin on her box art. But she has fans, like me. Put your guesses in a review please!


	11. Lily!

Chapter 11: Lily?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" Lily! You can come out now!" our mom called. I swear, that woman hates us. If she truly loved us, she would've gotten Grandma or someone to wtach us while she and Dad went on their trip or whatever. But instead, she got us hell in a female suit. Lily smirked at us.

" Wassup brats."

I grimaced at her. She had to wear the tightest, most uncomfortable looking clothes I'd ever seen, right from her spiked choker, to her fishnet stockings and combat boots.

" So you guys will listen to your cousin Lily until we get back in a few months, okay?"

Wait...Months?

" Mom! If you love me and Len, you won't leave us here with Lily!"

She only laughed and hugged me. Why? Didn't she see how important this matter was?

" You know our numbers Lily, call if you need us."

She nodded and threw an arm around Len's shoulders. He grew very pale as he tried to smile at Moma and Dad.

" No! Don't leave us with this thing!" I cried. They shut the door before I could even finish. I felt Lily's other arm snake around my shoulders, sending a chill down my spine.

" Aw, it's okay Rinny," she said. " Lily's here to take care of you."

I picked up her arm and removed it from my shoulders.

" Don't touch me," I hissed.

" What's your deal?" she asked. " Len's warming up to me."

She he hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

" My little shota-kun!" she squealed.

" Lil..y...I-" came Len's muffled reply. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

" Lily! You're suffocating him with your massive breasts!" I snapped. Len's face went completely red at that thought.

" Well, he's not dead!" she said defensively. She smirked at Len's deep red blush.

" Heh.." she bent over, exposing her breast over the low neckline shirt. " Len likes big breasts huh?"

Len staggered back in shock while I clenched my fists.

" Len _does not_ like big breasts, right Len?" I snapped facing him.

" Then how do explain that orange girl?" she pointed at his face which was growing redder by the minute.

I grabbed Len's hand and put it on my chest.

" R-Rin?"

" See? He likes small breast," I sneered. Lily smiled and took Len's other hand, to his dismay, and put it on her chest.

" Len obviously like large breasts more," Lily smirked at him. " Right, Lenny?"

" Len," I growled.

" Len," Lily's voice was a seductive pur.

" Len."

" Len."

" Len!"

" Len!"

" Len!"

" Le-"

" I need a banana!"

...What? Lily's eyes widened and she dropped his hand.

" I...didn't know Len swung that way..." she murmured. " Do your parents know?"

" Len isn't gay!" I dropped his hand and went into the kitchen and came back with a banana. " He meant the fruit, genius."

Lily nodded.

" Oh yeah...Len always did like bananas..." she eyed him with a spark in her eyes, causing him to bolt up the stairs.

I heard the door slam and turned to face Lily, who looked innocent.

" What were you thinking?"

" I was just wondering...you a yaoi fangirl?"

My cheeks flamed up.

" Wh-what-"

" That's a yes, well, I was wondering who Len would date if he was in that kinda relationship."

It was something that Lily said that _actually _made me want to think about it. Kaito? Akaito? Gumo?

" Yo, Rin, stop making that face, it's creeping me out."

I blinked and saw Lily about to head upstairs with her suitcase.

" So where will I be staying orange girl?"

" Don't call me that," I snapped. " Second door on the right. And stay away from Len."

" Someone's territorial," Lily muttered. I followed her upstairs.

" And feel free to eat all the lemons in the bowl, it's not like anyone here does."

Lily smiled. " My pleasure."

**Author's Note: **Yeah...I made it too obvious who the next character would've been. But I hope you liked this chapter! :D Review?


	12. A Chaotic First Day

Chapter 12: A Chaotic First Day

Rin POV:

Oh oranges. Wonderful, tart, sweet oranges. Did I mention oranges were great? Then the smell of lemons erupted outta nowhere. I saw a huge lemon rolling around crushing my precious oranges.

" No!"

" Oh wake up Rin!"

Suddenly bright white light flooded into my dreamland and I was startled awake. I looked around wildly and saw Len was gone, as usual but this time he had class duty, and Lily opening the blinds.

" What are you doing Lily?" I asked annoyed.

" I'm waking you up for school," she said simply. " It's my first day."

I nodded and got out of bed, stretching and getting my school uniform ready. Then I paused.

" Wait...did you jsut say today's your first day?" I asked slowly.

Lily turned to me and I acknowledged she was wearing our school uniform.

" Uh yeah," she said nonchalantly. " Why?"

" What the _hell_ Lily?" I snapped. " You just got here yesterday! You can't just-"

" Actually I can," she cut in. " No questions. Just deal with it blondie."

" You're a blonde too!" I snapped.

" I'm the smart kind. Now get out my room."

"...This is _my _room."

Lily paused and she turned a bright red.

" I knew that!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

" Your cousin is in town?" Ted asked in disbelief.

" Sadly, yes," I sighed.

" Is she hot?"

" I don't know! I guess!"

" My, my. what perverted thoughts about a family member Len."

The soft, polite voice had come from none other than Rui. She gave me a polite smile.

" i was only-"

" It'd be very strange if you had feelings for someone in your family right?" she interrupted. My heart stopped. " I don't know anyone like that...but thats a major taboo in most countries am I wrong."

My mouth went dry.

" Y-yeah..." I rasped out.

Rui smiled and went to her seat near her brother.

" What was _that_ about?" Ted muttered.

I didn't bother answering his question when I didn't know myself.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" Okay! Here's your damn class Lily!" I growled.

She crushed my into her breast in a hug. If she hadn't pushed away, i would've died from lack of oxygen.

" Thanks Rin-Rin!" she exclaimed.

" Outta the way!" a strong, female voice called down the hall. I heard bodies slam against lockers as everyone parted the hall for none other than Meiko. I could see Kaito struggling in her grip as she dragged him along, Gumi trailing behind them.

" Who's that?" Lily whispered in my ear. I glanced at her and saw her eyes were cold and judging.

" Just the usual," I said quickly. " Kaito said something offensive about girls while Meiko was around and he was flirting with Gumi. He's about to get killed by Meiko and Gumi coming along to watch the fun."

Lily smirked.

" Well today, they're gonna learn a new routine."

She marched up to them, sashaying along the way, and grabbed Kaito's hand.

" Um, who are you..?" Meiko asked slowly.

" I'm Lily," she said confidently. " And I'll be taking this one."

She gave a sharp jerk on Kaito's arm, to Meiko's dismay, and pulled him closer to her.

" Um, Lily," Lily's name was mockery on Meiko's tongue. " Kaito is _my _plaything."

...Plaything? Lily smirked and raised her eyebrows.

" Oh? _Plaything _eh?"

Meiko blushed. " Not in that way!"

But by then, the whole hall was whispering. I couldn't help but smile. Not that I liked Meiko getting into a problem like this, it just never happened. I mean seriously, this is rare. I should pull out my phone and put it on Youtube or something.

" Then if he's your plaything, you don't mind sharing your toys right?" Lily said slyly.

For moment, my eyes flickered to Gumi and stayed there. Her normally relaxed, thin, white hands were clenched tightly. Her jaw was stiff and her bright green eyes glared at Lily with burning fury. Catfight anyone?

Kaito's eyes weren't on Gumi or Meiko, but on Lily's boobs. Apparently, she deliberately positioned his head right next to her chest. Typical Lily. Meiko's face was getting annoyed now and that wasn't a good sign. I quickly walked up to Lily and grabbed her arm roughly.

" Come on Lily! Stop fooling around and just go to class!" I snapped.

" Chill out lil cuz, I can take care of myself," Lily laughed. She eyed Meiko and Gumi. " Besides, I don't think Red Queen and Green Bean will do anything."

" Oh that's it!" Gumi lunged forward at an attempt to strangle Lily. Meiko wrapped her arms around Gumi's tiny waist, pulling her back. I had never seen Gumi like this, even Kaito was watching. Her normally calm, composed face was flushed red and her teeth were bared in anger as her hands clawed at empty air. She thrashed uncontrollably in Meiko's arms.

" Come on Gumi!" Meiko cried. " We need to get to class!"

Gumi, still clawing, was hauled away by Meiko. Lily shrugged and dropped Kaito on the floor at her feet.

" Well that was fun." she walked into her classroom, leaving everyone in the hallway in a stunned silence.

" Who was _that_?" Kaito asked.

" My cousin...Lily," I grimaced as I said her name.

" Damn...Lily is _hot_."

" Kay, well, sleep with her at your house, not mine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teto POV:

" Hey! Did you guys hear about the new girl!" Miku squeezed in our little table right next to me.

" New girl?" Luka asked.

" Everyone's saying how she was all over Kaito!" Miku exclaimed. " And how Gumi was all outta control!"

" Len said she was hot!" Ted burst.

" Ted!" Len yelled.

I snickered. Then I paused. All over _Kaito_? Oh HELL no. The whole table turned to Kaito, who's face was burning red.

" I...uh- Rin was there too!"

Rin stiffened next to me as our gazes shifted to her.

" Smooth move Kaito," she muttered. " Lily's my cousin. Show no respe-"

" 'Sup brats!"

A girl with blonde hair not as long as Luka's but almost appraoched our table. And if I must say so myself...her boobs were HUGE. What was she, a D? She tried to scoot in next to Kaito, but failed, so she just sat on his lap like it was completely normal.

" So, what are we talking about?" I love how she said we.

" You and your whor-" Neru quickly covered Rin's mouth.

" I'm sorry Lily-senpai, Rin's being unreasonable," Neru said quickly.

Lily raised her eyebrows and nodded.

" So, Lenny, how was your day?" she asked diverting her attention to Len.

" Uh, okay I guess," he said calmly, but confused.

Lily smiled, and it wasn't what I suspected. It wasn't one of those sickly sweet, fake smiles that whores gave. It was a true, genuine smile. There was a hint of teasing and mischief in it, but it was real. Who would've thought that someone who looked like a slut wasn't one.

" Aw, Lensy! Come here!"

She stretched across the tabel, everyone quickly picking their lunchboxes or trays, and grabbed Len in what looked like a painful hug.

" Li...ly..." he gasped.

" I love you sooo much Len! You're even cuter than I remember!"

To my, and everyone elses, shock, Len's face turned a bright red. All I can say was, as long Kaito-senpai wasn't her target, I was cool.

" What is that new girl doing to that first year?"

" Hey, isn't that Len Kagamine?"

" I heard that she might be related to him."

" Heh? She doesn't act like their related..."

Oh great. Rumors. I think things just got a little interesting around here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" She's...a...goddess!" Neru exclaimed.

I was barely paying attention to her before she said that.

" What is so heavenly about that!" I spat, pointing at Lily suffocating Len.

Neru glared at me. " Do you know how hard it is for us fangirls to get Len to blush like that? While going into shota mode?"

"...Shota...mode?"

Seriously. They had a freakin _name _for when Len gets all flustered and stuff.

" It is not that hard! Watch and learn Neru."

I squeezed out of the booth and and yanked Lily's jacket collar as hard as I could. Not to where she jerked of the table, like my original objective, but to where it caught her attention.

" Lily. Off of Len, I need him."

Len's eyes were grateful as Lily reluctantly let him go. I grabbed Len's hand and dragged him out of the booth, everyones cries of discomfort unheard by me, and brought him to the center of the cafeteria. I stuck my hand in my jacket pocket, feeling my camera there.

" Everyone! Witness this miracle of nature and blessing of kami-sama!"

Everyone there, standing or sitting, turned to us.

" Oi...Rin, what are you-"

Len gasped as I unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the ground, and then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor with his jacket, exposing his lean chest. His face burned bright red as he stared at me angrily.

" Rin!" he yelled.

I kicked his clothes far away from us and began to snap pictures of him.

" If it bothers you Len, why did you let me have my way?" I smirked.

Then I heard a fangirl scream. Oops, guess I didn't think this one through.

" L-Len-sama...is shirtless!"

Dude, I swear it sounded like the Running of the Bulls in Spain here.

" Mikuo! Ted! Miku! Teto!"

In an instant, the four of them were blocking out the crowd. Then I heard Len trying to make a deal with a fangirl.

" Izumi-san! I'll give you a hug if you get my clothes!"

Okay, I didn't think I'd have to go this far.

" Rei-kun!"

The dark haired boy turned to look at me, his gold eyes mischievous. Perfect.

" Keep Len's clothes somewhere safe!"

" Rin! These fangirls are getting restless!" Miku cried.

" Rei!" Len yelled in rage. He turned to face me. " Why are you _doing _this Rin?"

I shrugged. " I'm merely trying to prove something to Neru."

And with that, I pulled his shorts down, exposing his Lucky Star boxers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~After School~

$625.00. I had made that much in the two hours left of school. I think the Lucky Star boxers realy put it over the top. And then I proved something to Neru, not to mention all the fanservice I'd given my classmates and quite a few senpais. The price of shirtless photos: $10. The price of boxers photos: $20. The price of blushing len photos while he tried to cover himself: $40- $50. The price I had to pay for everything I got today: Len wouldn't speak to me.

" Hey Len!" I exclaimed when we got home. " Let's sing the banana song!"

I jumped off his bed and began to imitate the dance.

" Bananananananana Bananananananana Naaaa Naaaa."

I repeated that same verse like six times. But he didn't move. He just sat there staring at the wall with his arms crossed like a statue. His eyes didn't waver, he didn't flinch, he didn't even crack a smile. I sat back down on his bed next to him, seriously worried.

" Ne, come on Len, it was just a joke," I said sincerely. " It's not like anyone made fun of you, even though they did take pictures on their phones and you might be the most popular wallpaper in school now..."

Okay, I was not helping myself. In fact, his jaw just tightened. Well, at least he's not dead.

" Hey! You guys! Dinner's ready!" Lily yelled. Oh goody, death a la mode with a side of food poisoning.

.

.

.

.

~Dinner~

" Hey, Len, I must say, you look sexy in this picture," Lily teased. Did I mention she bought like five?

She held it front of his face, but he didn't blink. I don't even think he was looking at it. It was the picture of Len with his school shorts on, but without the shirt. I admit...he did look sexy. I mean, he was all rigid and he didn't look none to happy. Like a dangerous kinda sexy. Wait, focus Rin.

" Lily!" I snatched the photo from her.

" Hey!" she cried. " I paid good money for that!"

I shrugged and put it in my pocket. Lily leaned across the table and whispered, " You're not gonna score points for denying everything I say. There's still the whole school to consider."

Len abruptly stood up, the chair scraping noisily against the floor.

" Excuse me," he said so coldly, it froze my heart.

He walked stiffly up the stairs, and I bounded after him. The door slammed closed before I could make it there. I pounded my fist on the door.

" Len! Len! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry!"

" Sorry's not gonna get my picture away from those creepy fangirls is it?" he growled. I almost cried at his voice.

" What can I do to make it up to you?" I cried. " I was just playing around Len! You know me!"

There was silence.

" Len!"

" I want orange..."

Or at least that's what I thought he said, until I remebered Len liked bananas.

" What?" I asked.

The door opened and Len's blue eyes gleamed with mischief, a smirk highlighting his face.

" I want revenge."

**Author's Note: **Yeah...originally, this was gonna be all about Lily, but I decided to change it a bit. I mean, I pretty much summed up her reputation in the school right? Review minna-san! *does Greil Sutcliff's signature pose* (You should know what that is if you've seen Black Butler :P)


	13. Len's Revenge

Chapter 13: Len's Revenge

**Pre-Author's Note: **Here lies the chapter you've all been waiting for...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any anime/ manga, or any awesome stuff from YouTube, or social networking websites.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV:

I was so going to get her back. I woke up extra early for this. I took Rin's school uniform and put it in Lily's room, and hung up a new outfit. Vengeance was sweet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ School~

Kaito ran up to me and slung an arm casually around my shoulders.

" What's up Lucky Star boxers?"

I jerked away from his arm.

" You say that like you don't wear Tokyo Mew Mew boxers."

" Hey! Mew Mint is the cutest!"

" Really? I always thought that Mew Pudding- wait! I know what you're doing and it's not-"

The courtyard was suddenly quiet. Only a few murmurs could be heard.

" Len?" Kaito said slowly. " Why is there...well its...see for yourself?"

I turned and nearly doubled over in laughter.

" Come on Rin! I know you're stronger than that!"

" Shut it Lily! Not everyone needs to know it's me!" she yelled.

" Come on banana girl!"

Yep. You guessed it. Rin's dressed as a banana. It's not much of a revenge, but hey, she hates bananas. It's pretty good right? I strode towards her, clapping my hands mockingly.

" Bravo, Rin," I smirked.

" Please tell me this is all I have to suffer through," she pleaded, her knees buckling under Lily's weight.

" I'm not feeling merciful today Rin."

" Len! Please! I love you! Don't do this to me!"

I motioned towards the school.

" Go on banana girl, unless you wanna be late."

She glared at me and walked on, pausing every two steps.

" Hey Len..." Kaito said slowly. " That's Rin right?"

" Yeah? Why?" I asked.

" This is so going on Facebook!" Kaito pulled out his blue phone and began videotaping Rin.

" Get away from me Bakaito!" Rin yelled. She tried to claw at him while holding Lily, and slipped. Ouch.

" Get your ass off of me Lily!"

Lily stood up and dusted herself off.

" Whatever. I can _walk_ to class faster."

Rin struggled to get up and circled her filming. Okay, I can't help but feel a _little _sorry for her. man, I'm _way _too soft. I strode to where she was and held out my hand. Her eyes teared up as she smiled.

" Aw Len-Len!"

She took my hand and pulled herself up.

" Banana love, how sweet," Kaito smirked.

" Shutup!" I snapped. I took a folded piece of paper and put in Rin's palm.

" The next stage of my revenge," I said mischieviously. " Do that at the peak of lunch. If you don't it'll be worse for you."

I watched as Rin opened the sheet of paper and gaped at me with an annoyed look on her face.

" Are you serious Len?" she groaned.

" Dead serious."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I could barely concentrate on anything the first few hours of school. It was such a great day. Everyone was concentrated on Rin and not me. I slid in next to Neru at lunch, and ignored her hyperventilating.

" Len, where's Rin?" Teto asked.

" Oh, you'll see," I smirked.

" Okay Len, know you're mad about her public stripping of you in public, and the exposure of your...Lucky Star boxers," I glared at her suppressed giggle. " But come on, making her come to school dressed as a fruit she hates?"

I pointed to an empty table, where Rin was plugging in my iPod to a stereo. Kaito darted to our booth.

" Len! Are you trying to make me have a viral video?" he laughed. " Come on dude, call it off. This is gonna haunt poor Rin forever."

" What are you making her do?" Miku exclaimed.

Rin climbed onto the table and Kaito leaned against our table, recording the scene.

" Watch this everyone!" she yelled.

She hesitantly pressed play and Peanut Butter Jelly Time blared through the speakers. She screwed her eyes shut and began to do the dance.

" Len..." Teto shook her head. " Really? Peanut Butter Jelly Time?"

" That's what bananas are for! Besides me eating them," I said defiantly.

" Can I have your banana Len?" Neru burst.

" Neru!" Miku cried, trying not to laugh.

" Oh my God!" I feel out of our table trying to get away from her. Akita Neru had to be one of the creepiest fangirls in the school.

I became of aware of the roaring laughter and tried to concentrate on Rin. The song was almost over, and Kaito was barely able hold up his phone. Rin was face was red from embarrassment. I sighed and walk over to the table and pressed stop.

" Len?"

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the cafeteria quickly.

" Len? What's going on?" she kept asking.

I turned to face and ran a hand through her hair.

" Okay, I guess I'll give you your clothes now," I muttered. " But it kills me that I couldn't come up with anything better than this."

Rin smiled and took her clothes.

" That's because abnormally sweet people aren't good at being evil."

" Shut up," I muttered.

" I'm kidding," she laughed. " But seriously, you're not evil like me."

" Just go change banana girl."

" Thanks for the new nickname," Rin muttered.

As soon as she disappeared, Teto appeared from nowhere.

" Kasane-san?" I asked. This was awkward.

" You care a lot about Rin don't you?" she said raising her eyebrows.

" W-well yeah..." I stammered. Crap, did she find out?

" Have you noticed anything...wierd with Rui lately?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. Rei had asked me the same thing during the cultural festival.

" Well, she's gotten cute I guess," I said shrugging. " But she hasn't been around lately..."

" Exactly," Teto said nodding. " I think there's something up with those twins."

" Come on, Rei and Rui would never do something like-"

" Some guy in our PE class was mooning over who was cuter between her and Rin and she snapped a _baseball bat_ in half. Not mentioning the abnormal strength or really weak baseball bat, don't you think that's a little odd?"

" Wait..._where was_ _I_?" I asked.

" Oh, um, you guys were doing soccer or something," she said waving her hand. " but that's not the point. The point is, I need an accomplice to help me find out."

" I refuse to do anything illegal Teto!" I said quickly. " And I refuse to help you do whatever you're trying to do."

" Chill Len!" she completely ignored me. " We won't do anything illegal. We're just doing a B&E."

" A what?"

" We're just breaking into her house and searching through anything suspicious! Nothing terrible!"

This is why I never get involved with things involving Kasane Teto.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it took so long guys. I hope it was a good enough revenge for you. And now we are transitioning to Rui's plan which I had put off for a long time. Review please!


	14. Teto Holmes and Len

Chapter 14: Teto Holmes and Len

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

After my embarrassing display at school, Len and I earned new nicknames. I was banana girl and Len was Lucky Star boxers. Not that anyone teased us. Some guys in Len's gym class comforted him by even saying that they had Sailor Moon boxers. That was an awkward moment for all of us at lunch.

But I noticed something wierd. Teto and Len seemed more..._close _than usual. Len told me he wanted nothing to do with Teto because he didn't want to get arrested. But lately...

" Hey Miku, " I asked one day. " Do Len and Teto seem a little...cozy to you?"

She laughed a bit. " Cozy? They seem pretty friendly with each other. Why?"

" I'm worried," I said biting my lip. " Len...you don't he's cheating right?"

Miku rolled her eyes. " Teto is crazy for Kaito. What makes you think she's interested in Len?"

" Who isn't?" I pointed out.

" Touche..." she said nodding.

" Len-kun! Come on! The rooftop! Me, you, now!"

Oh no. The rooftop was _our _place. I didn't care who went up there, as long as it wasn't with Len.

" No!"

The class looked at me as the bell rang. I laughed nervously and sat down. Out the corner of my eye, I saw teto pout and come over to sit in her seat. Len sighed in what seemed like relief. I turned my attention to Kiyoteru-sensei, trying to not figure out what was going on.

Len POV:

Man, Teto. Will Not. Leave. Me. Alone. Everyday it's all " Where should we meet?" or " What do you think we'll find?" I mean, Teto's my friend, but there's a reason I saty as far away form her as possible. Her crazy plans. Just think of how differently things would've played out between me and Rin if things went _her _way.

And then she tried to take me to the rooftop. Of all places! _That_ would've led to so many misunderstandings that I would've died trying to fix them all. And then Rin, not knowing Teto's plans, would've misunderstood big time. Considering that was our place. seriously, why couldn't Teto be one of those girls that didn't get kicked out of the library? Then again...she's like a pink Miku.

" Kagamine-kun?"

I abruptly stood up hearing Kiyoteru-sensei's voice.

" Yes sir?"

" What's the answer to the problem?"

" Page 47, question two," Mikuo whispered.

I nodded and mouthed thanks.

" Eighty-two," I said.

" Good job."

I sat down and and exhaled.

" What's up with you?" Mikuo murmured. " You never space out during math."

" Yeah, " Ted whispered behind me. " That's Mikuo's thing."

" Shutup!"

" Just thinking guys, don't worry about it," I whispered quickly.

I caught Rin satring at me and she quickly looked down back to her textbook. Yeah...she's suspicious.

Rin POV:

" Mikuo-kun? Could I talk to you for a minute?" I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

" Uh, sure Rin," he said shrugging.

He followed me outside and I grabbed his jacket in a threatening way.

" What were you, ted, and Len talking about in math?" I growled.

" Nothing! We just asked what Len was thinking about and he said it was nothing!"

" What's going on between Teto and Len?" I snapped.

" I have no idea."

I let go of his jacket and smoothed out the wrinkled fabric, smiling sweetly.

" Thanks!"

I left Mikuo, and walked down the hall, my thumb pressed to my lips in concentration. I ran to Neru, who was staring at a photo of Len in her locker.

" Neru...you wanna spy on Len with me Saturday?" I asked.

" Len! I'll be there! Text me!"

That was way too easy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Saturday~

Len POV:

I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I _cannot _believe this.

" Rinny-chan! Teto wants to spend the day with Lenny!"

" Shhh! I thought this was going to be top secret!" I whispered.

" What's going on?" Rin asked. She looked confusedly between me and Teto.

" Me and Len are going out!" Teto exclaimed.

Rin looked at me and raised her eyebrows. The soda can in her hand made a crunching sound.

" No! Not like that!" I said quickly. " We're going to hang out with, um, Mikuo today. And Miku. They're dating and didn't want it to be awkward."

" Wouldn't people normally do that on _double dates_." Another crunch.

" Look Rin! I'm taking Teto to Rui's house!"

" Yeah!" Teto _finally_ decided to chime in. " Besides Rinny, I like Kaito-senpai. Len's cute and all, but..."

" But what?" Was she _trying_ to offend me? Well, at least Rin relaxed a bit.

" You're just...shota."

My jaw dropped and Rin burst out laughing.

" Alright, get out, I'm hanging out with Neru today anyway," she said to my relief. Thank goodness. With Neru, she might get distracted. Or Neru might try and sniff me out, and then Rin would know about Teto's illegal plan.

" Come on Len, Rei and Rui are probably waiting."

As soon as we walked out, Teto gasped like she'd been holding her breath.

" Jeez, you cannot handle yourself in these situations," she said shaking her head.

" Hey...I get that you like kaito and all but, because I'm a shota? Really? Couldn't you have just said you didn't like the fact I put my hair in a ponytail or something...?"

Teto shook her head, drilled ponytails shaking.

" No can do, Teto Holmes has to be undercover!"

Then I noticed she was dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Great.

" I suppose that makes me Watson?" I muttered.

" Nope!" she pulled a black outfit from a bag I could've sworn she never had. " That makes _you _a ninja!"

"What the _hell _Teto?" I groaned. She inched the outfit closer and pointed to the bushes.

" You're kidding right?"

" Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I growled and walked to the bushes, undressing and quickly pulled the black clothing on. I walked out, turning my head quickly to make sure no one had seen, and walked over to Teto.

" Okay, now what?"

" Now, I just realized, that if Rin wasn't upstairs, she would've seen you. But that's not it. Now, we need to make sure that Rui and Rei aren't home."

" ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH AT ALL KASANE?"

"...Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Okay, we now have a ladder!" Teto pulled a step ladder from behind her back and held up like a prize.

We had reached Rei and Rui's house with no problem and thankfully, they were out today, according to their parents. Yes, we actually went in and talked to their parents. Teto said it would " throw them off our scent". What are we doing, hunting?

" Did you take that from their shed?" I asked accusingly. " And isn't that a step ladder?"

" Yes and what's the difference? They're both same right?" Teto hastily positioned the step ladder underneath their window and began climbing.

" No, a step ladder is kinda like two ladders combined ya know?" She motioned for me to lift her up and I reluctantly did.

" So you admit it's a ladder!" she said triumphantly.

"...You know what, I'm not about to have this conversation. Just open the window."

Teto reached for the latch and flicked it open, raising the window andgrabbing the ledge.

" O-okay Len, now I need you to jump! No, jump like you're at a track meet, not like you're jumping over a rock. Okay, higher...higher...yes! Okay, now don't let go!"

Teto used all her strength and crawled in with her elbows.

" Be quiet, their parents might hear you!" I hissed.

Teto nodded and grabbed my hands, struggling to pull me. Somehow I managed the same way she did and crashed to the floor.

" Hide! Someone's coming!" Teto whispered. She tossed a lamp on a nearby sidetable to the floor and ushered me to the closet. We held our breath as Rui and Rei's mom walked in a muttered a few words about the lamp falling and left after fixing it up.

Teto and I silently pushed out of the closet and sighed.

" Nice prop work right?" Teto said smiling. " Now, let's get to work."

She began rummaging through Rei's drawers and stared at her in wonder. Maybe I should get involved with teto more often.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" Okay Lily! Me and Neru are going to the mall! Call if you wanna bother us!"

" Kay!" she yelled back.

As soon as we were out the front door, I pulled Len's banana scented shampoo from my bag and held it in front of Neru's face.

" See this Neru? This belongs to Len," I smirked as here eyes followed it intently.

" I kinda want to find Len and this is pretty much how he smells right now."

Okay, let's get one thing straight. I don't actually _smell _Len. I just happen to catch the scent of his hair every now and then. Neru gave me a military salute and inhaled the bottle. As if she was a radar, she closed her eyes and pointed in the direction of the ice cream store. Awesome.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teto POV:

" You find anything?" I muttered.

I was sick of finding Rei's fancy looking clothes. But I _did_ find a violin and was so tempted to play it, until Len reminded me tha their parents were home. Also, I knew that thing would've been so broken by time we left.

" No," Len sighed. He leaned against rui's white furniture and I stared at it. The furnitures designs were so pretty! Black roses swirled around on the sides and the edges of their petals were a deep red. Small purple tulips could be seen on the dark green vines that wove on the edges.

" Hey Len, did you open that drawer? The one you're leaning against."

Len opened it obediently and pulled out something. A flyer? Intrigued and excited that we had finally found something, I scooted closer to him and studied the flyer.

_Crypton Media Entertainment_

_Idol Auditons_

_November 27, 2011_

_Ages 13-17 only_

I gaped at Len and he was just as surprised. Idol auditions? Why would Rui have something like that?

" Rui always wanted to be a singer..." Len murmured. " But I didn't think she still would."

" Wait, November 27? That's next week!" I exclaimed.

" And Rin had no idea," Len said softly.

" This must've been what was going on!" I concluded. " She must've been anxious about the idol auditions and practicing somewhere with Rei! Okay! I have a plan!"

" A plan?" Len said with a bit of dread in his voice. Seriously, why did people dread my plans so much?

" I'm auditioning too! I like to sing! What did you think I was going to say?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

" Nothing," Len stood up and folded the paper, putting it in his pocket. " We might wanna leave Kasane, Rei and Rui could come back any minute."

Teto began to climb out the window and I proceeded to follow. Idol auditions huh...this outta turn out to be interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV:

" Kaito! We know Len is here! Just tell us!" I begged. " Neru sniffed him out here!"

" Come on Rin, I'm here all day and suprisingly I don't gain weight, but anyway, I think I would've noticed if shota showed up here with pink drills by his side."

I groaned and plopped into the booth, Neru sitting next to me.

" But I smelled him here!" she pouted.

" Oh! You must've smelled my banana split!" Kaito motioned towards the ice cream in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and took his spoon, spooned out some vanilla, sticking it into my mouth.

" Hey! At least ask first!"

" You would've said no anyway," I muttered.

Neru picked the cherry off the top and popped it in her mouth. Kaito glared at us a mumubled something about how stupid first years were. The bell signaling new customers rang when I heard the familiar voice of Teto. She and Len ran up to us, Teto taking a spoonful of vanilla ice cream from Kaito and Len taking one of th bananas.

" Seriously, what ever happened to manners these days?" Kaito snapped.

Len handed Teto a paper and she unfolded it for all of us to see.

" We knew Kaito would be here, so we thought he'd tell you guys later, but great," teo exclaimed. " We've got more people to spread the news! Idol audtions are happening next Friday!"

**Author's Note: **Yaaaay! I got past this! Finally. the next chapters will probably be fillers, just to stall for the big auditions. :P I'm that mean. Review!


	15. Wanna Be An Idol?

Chapter 15: Wanna Be An Idol?

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

" Okay! We need to know who's going to enter the idol auditions now! So that way we can all practice!" I exclaimed happily.

I took out my favorie blue pen and a sheet of paper.

" Okay, Rin, Len, Teto..." I looked up. " Is that it?"

Rin glanced at Mikuo and Ted who shrugged.

" Hey, we don't even know if we can sing," Mikuo said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my binder and handed him a sheet of music.

" H-hey!" Mikuo yelled his face turning bright red. " I refuse to sing about me being a princess!"

Len sighed.

" Then...you could sing Spice!" he said.

Mikuo sighed bowed his head, probably trying to hide his blush.

" Just sing the chorus okay?" Rin said.

He nodded and took another breath.

_B-bitter and hot Spice_

_You are the one that I want to give it to_

_My taste that makes you dazed_

_Can you feel it with your body?_

Mikuo's voice...I could barely hear since he must've been embarrassed, but it was so...good!

" I love it! Okay, you're entering with us!" I proclaimed.

" Fine, whatever," he said quickly. " I'm going to the bathroom so I can throw up and die."

" Kay! Who's next!"

" I'll sing!" I turned to see Neru walk in with Gumi by her side.

" Neru, homeroom is about to-" Gumi began, but was instantly quieted by Neru.

" Ahem, can I sing-"

Th bell rang, and everyone took their seats immediately.

" Oh jeez Neru! Why'd you bring me here?" Gumi snapped. " Now I'll be late!"

" Gomen, Megpoid-senpai!" Neru said quickly.

I sighed and sat down next to Rin. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>~Lunch Break~<p>

" Come on, let's go to music room!"

Everyone followed me and took their seats either on spare chairs or on the floor.

" Okay, that's Mikuo, Ted, Teto, Neru, me, Rin, Len, Gumi do you want to audition too?"

" No. I don't even know why I'm here! I'm supposed to meet my cousin today!"

" Can your cousin sing?" Miku asked excitedly.

" Pretty well," Gumi said proudly.

" Okay! Sing for us Gumi!" I exclaimed.

" What why me? I said my _cousin _not _me_."

" So? It wouldn't hurt?" I said shrugging.

" Why are you trying to get everyon to audition Miku?" Rin asked impatiently. " Some of them don't want to do this."

" I just think it'd be fun if they liked all of our voices so much that they let us become a group! That be so cool right!"

Everyone exchanged worried and confused glances.

" Hate to burst your bubble Miku, but the chances of that happening are smaller than your chances of finding life on Mars," Ted said.

" Then we'll have to go against each other and hope for the best! Now Gumi-"

_Be myself, kore ga watashi no dreamy life_

_Hikari sasu basho he_

_Dotokeruyo matataki mosezu ni mitsumeteite_

_My precious life_

Gumi sighed and looked up at me with her sharp green eyes.

" There, I've sang."

" You're voice is so pretty Gumi!" I exclaimed.

" It's perfectly clear!" Rin complimented.

" You're joining us Gumi," I proclaimed.

I looked around and my eyes found the door, where Kaito was staring awestruck at Gumi, his cheeks tinted red.

" Your voice..." he whispered. " It's..."

" What?" Gumi snapped. What a tsundere.

" It's so...I'm joining too Miku! And so is Meiko!" he told me.

" Huh?" Meiko exclaimed. " No way!"

" Eh? Uh, okay," I said slowly.

" Hey, a party's going and I wasn't invited?" Lily appeared in the doorway behind Kaito.

" Lily-senpai!" I bounced towards her with the flyer in my hands. " We're all auditioning to be an idol, do you want to?"

" Eh, I don't see why not. It could add some variety and excitement to my life. Count me in."

" Yay! So that makes Meiko, Kaito, me, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gumi's cousin-

" Wait! You need his consent first!"

"-Mikuo, Teto, Neru, and Ted. Oh! We should get Luka in it too!"

" But Luka's a busy girl..." Rin said shifting uncomfortably. " Being student council president and all...she hasn't even been around since that time I came to school as Len and threw up on you."

I shook the thought from my head. Not a very happy day for my school uniform, but ever since that day, Rin and I became best friends again. Still, I got thrown up on.

" Wait, you and Len switched places?" Lily burst into a fit of laughter. " And threw up on teal tails over there?" Teal tails? "Someone tell me they got that on video!"

Everyone turned to Kaito, who only shrugged.

" I don't think I did, but you never know," he said.

" Rinny, could you go find Luka and ask her?" I begged.

" Sure, sure."

* * *

><p>Luka POV:<p>

I was sitting in the student council room, staring at the minutes pass by slowly. Geez, why couldn't something happen? This is what I get for running for student council.

" Luka-senpai!" I turned to Rin running into the council room. When's the last time I'd seen her?

" Yes, Rin?" I asked.

" Do you wnat to come with us to idol auditions?" she asked excitedly. " You have such a pretty voice!"

I blushed. " Rin, I'm student council-"

" I know, but it'd be fun right? Right?"

It would be fun...and it'd take stress away. Or add it. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt right?

" Sure. Sounds like fun."

" Yay!" The blonde girl hugged me and bounced away.

" Um, President Megurine?"

I looked back at the people around me and noticed we were in the middle of a studnet council meeting. Oops.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

Idols! Idols! We're auditioning to become idols! I giggled at the thought and closed my eyes, skipping down the hall. Then I slammed into something hard.

" Rin?"

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar face of Rei, who looked really annoyed and slightly confused.

" Ah, sorry Rei!" I said. " Are you going to the idol auditions?"

Rei's face became paler than usual and his gold eyes became a dark amber. He took my arm and pulled me to a corner, and brought his face dangerously close to mine.

" You know how Rui's a complete psycho right?" he said softly.

" Um, no."

" Well, she is and you _need_ stay away from us, or her rather, I won't try to do anything to you and Len."

" Huh?"

" Look Rin, I can't say much, but keep your secret safe okay?"

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were extremely worried, almost scared. In fact, they made me a little scared too.

" It's okay Rei!" I said laughing. " Wait, you know about..."

Rei's mouth curved into a small smile.

" Let's just say Rui and I came across you two on the rooftop at the cultural festival."

I blushed at the thought. That must've been _really _awkward for them.

" Hey.." I said softly. " You'll keep it a secret right? Promise?"

My eyes must've looked freakin adorable because he seemed to melt right there.

" _I _promise Rin. But remember, promises sometimes, are way too easily broken."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm amazing at fillers. Anyway, I'm stalling. Remember that. Oh...by the way, I heard a crazy rumor that if you press that review button, then a Vocaloid will perform in a city near you! :O Ha, I wish...


	16. Are We Ready?

Chapter 16: Are we ready?

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I paced back and forth in front of the school gates. Where. Was. Miku. Tomorrow were the auditions and I was staying at her house! I don't know where her house is! Don't judge me, I haven't bothered to talk to Miku because of..._certain_ things. I'm telling you! You people are so nosy!

" Rin! Rin!"

I looked up to see Miku staring at me wierdly. What's her deal?

" My deal is that you're voicing what I'm thinking are your thoughts."

Oh, I am?

" Yes."

" Oh.." I said blushing a bit. " Oh well, I'm wierd. Let's get to your house."

" Oh! Len's gonna be okay by himself right?" Miku asked.

" He's staying at Mikuo's house," I said. " Apparently, Mikuo wanted to copy you and have a sleepover, or ' Two or three guys hanging out and aslo sleeping in the same room and going home the next day and no it's not yaoi you perv party ' as he calls it, too."

Miku sighed. " Mikuo...he's wierd."

" Very."

" You sure you wanna let Len stay at his house? Today he'll be a shota, tomorrow, he can be...mini Mikuo."

" Aw, he'll be fine," I said assuringly. " Now, where are we."

Miku looked around and turned a corner, me following quickly. She walked past a few houses and came to a normal looking house, which was obviously hers. She pulled out a silver key and unlocked the gate, motioning for me to follow. We both walked up to the front door and entered the house.

" Mom?" Miku called. " I'm back! Rin's here too."

I had almost forgotten how pretty Miku's mom was. She had long, teal hair like Miku and green eyes. She was just...pretty. She gaped at me and flew towards me, crushing me in a hug. Her vanilla scent filled my nose, almost intoxicating me.

" Rin! I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed. " How are you? How's Len? Rui and Rei? Are they still as adorable as ever?"

" Hi, Mrs. Hatsune," I said trying to get out of her grasp. " I'm good, len's good, everyone's good. And yes, we are still cute and Len's still shota."

She laughed and made a suggestive motion to the kitchen.

" Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

" Uh, I'm not a big fan of leeks," I said trying not to sound rude.

" Oh right! You like oranges! Sorry! I forgot," she said quickly. Why was Miku's mom so panicky?

" It's okay Mrs. Hatsune, thanks anyway," I said reassuringly.

She nodded and Miku sighed. We went upstairs and caught Neru, Gumi, and Luka already there, sitting quietly.

" Um, hi guys," I said trying to break a silence.

" Hello Rin, " Luka said politely.

Gumi raised a hand in acknowledgement and Neru gave me a half nod, not looking up from her phone.

" So...why the hell is it so quiet?" Rin asked.

" Nothing to talk about," Gumi answered.

" Oh! Who wants to hear me sing!" Neru exclaimed.

" Never thought you'd look up from your phone," Miku said bouncing onto her bed with Neru.

" Well, I did, now, listen-"

" Who likes my pajamas?" Lily exclaimed.

She ran into the room, wearing blue shorts with lemon prints and a gray t-shirt.

" Wow, normal clothes," I said. " Wait, when did you get here?"

" Earlier, duh," Lily said sitting on a green bean bag chair in the corner. " So what now?"

I stood up, and walked to the bathroom that Lily just left.

" Uh, I'm next," Luka said quickly.

" I'm after," Gumi said quickly.

I changed into a orange t-shirt and black pajama shorts, and came back out taking my seat next to Miku. Gumi and Luka ran in, obviously not worried about changing in front of each other and came back in the room, Luka wearing pink shorts and a green t-shirt with the word tuna on the front and Gumi wearing an orange shirt and green pants printed with carrots.

Teto ran through the door, in pink pajamas printed with different types of bread.

" Sorry I'm late!" she gasped.

" Did you run here in your pajamas?" Miku asked slowly.

Teto shifted and her eyes slowly avoided our gazes.

" Maybe.." she said drawling out the word.

Miku laughed and walked into her bathroom, changing into a shirt with a leek on it and green shorts.

" Hey Rin," Teto picked up a box that read Twister and smirked.

Rin raised her eyebrows and smiled.

" Ugh, isn't that game what perverted guys play with girls?" Gumi sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>( Meanwhile at Mikuo's house)<strong>

" Damn Kaito, you're flexible!" Mikuo watched in awe as Len moved his left hand under Kaito, who was in a back bend, to the blue spot.

" Okay, Ted, left foot, yellow!" Mikuo said.

" Are you freakin kidding me?" he yelled.

**(Back at Miku's house)**

* * *

><p>" So?" Miku said shrugging. " Have a little fun Gumi!"<p>

" Wait, we can't all play at once, or else no one will win," Luka said. " Let's go to the living room."

Miku and Teto sped down the stairs, almost running into her mom, and set up the mat.

" Okay! I'm playing!" Miku exclaimed.

" Me too!" Teto yelled.

I volunteered to play too and watched as Gumi reluctantly took the spinner flicked the arrow. We watched it slow to a stop and looked at her.

" Right hand, blue," she said.

I bent down and placed my hand on a blue circle, the other two doing the same. Gumi spun it again.

" Right foot, green," she said smiling a bit.

Miku moved her foot first, to my dismay. I was gonna put my foot there! I groaned and watched as Teto moved to my next resort.

" Really you two?" I snapped.

Miku stuck out her tongue and Teto laughed. I moved to the green circle that was furthest away, stretching my legs to their limit.

" Hurry up and say it Gumi!" I said in a shaking voice.

She spun again and called, " Left hand red."

I reachedhand under me, turning my body a little and touched the red spot.

" Ha!" I laughed in Teto's face.

She glared and reached over my head putting a hand on a red spot close to mine. Miku tried to reach over me andcouldn't reach.

" Oh, I'm so screwed," she muttered, searching for another way around. She tried to go under and hit my leg.

" Sorry!" she exclaimed. Her head jerked up and knocked the wind out of me. I collasped on top of her (which by the way wasn't that bad since I'm like, half her height).

" I win!" Teto yelled. " In your face Rinny!"

I quickly got off of Miku and grimaced in Teto's direction.

" I would've won if Miku hadn't messed me up!" I accused.

" It's not my fault you were in my way!" she retorted.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" Okay!" Luka broke in. " I don't think we should play Twister."

Lily gasped sudddenly, and we all looked at her shocked face. Or as I know it, her idea face.

" We should play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

" No!" Gumi shouted suddenly.

We all looked at her confusedly, and a little interested.

" Oh? Gumi has a secret," Miku said in a sing-song voice.

" I don't! It's just...I don't like thsi game!" she said quickly.

" Don't try to fool us!" I exclaimed. " Come on! You can just choose dare if you have a secret you don't want to tell."

Gumi seemed to shy away before nodding slowly.

" Okay! Make a circle!" Miku commanded.

We moved the mat and made a small circle in the middle of the floor. Miku picked up a pillow from her couch and held it.

" This is the pillow of Truth and Dare," she said. " Whoever has it-"

" We know how to play Miku," I broke in. " We don't need a pillow. Don't make your own rules."

" Fine," Miku pouted. She tossed the pillow away and covered her eyes, pointing her index finger in a random direction. Her arm went side to side and it finally stopped on Luka. She uncovered her eyes and smiled.

" Truth or dare Luka-senpai?" she asked sweetly.

" Um, Truth..." Luka said uncertainly.

Miku smiled devishly and asked, " Who do you like?"

Luka turned a faint pink that matched her hair and looked away.

" No one," she said in a soft voice.

" Heh..it doesn't seem that way," Miku said giving her a suggestive look.

" I don't like anyone Miku," Luka said, her voice getting a little stronger.

" Are you-"

" She said she doesn't like anyone Miku!" Gumi yelled.

Our eyes grew wide at Gumi's outburst and Miku nodded slowly.

" O-okay. Sorry Luka for prying."

Luka smiled and shook her head.

" It's okay."

" Okay!" Teto said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. " Luka, your turn!"

Luka nodded and turned to Gumi, who seemed to freeze.

" Gumi, truth or dare?" she asked.

" Dare," she answered immediately.

" Um, okay," Luka said laughing a little. " I dare you to...kiss Kaito-senpai tomorrow."

Gumi paled a bit and forced a smile.

" Uh, o-okay."

" What?"

Teto stood up angrily. She looked very distant and pale, almost sick, but her eyes were focused and flaming.

" Is something wrong Teto?" Luka asked.

I looked at her with a worried look as she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again and shook her head, trying to smile. She sat back down and I mouthed " I'm sorry to her", but she only shook her head and turned away, her bangs covering her eyes.

" I guess it's my turn now," Gumi said softly, looking at Teto with concern. " Um Rin, truth or dare."

" Truth," I said automatically. Why not? I had nothing to- oops.

" Who do you like?" she asked.

Miku shot me a look and I began to internally panic. Rin Kagamine doesn't lie, but she doesn't tell her friends about her incestous relationship either. Okay, calm down, what would Len do?

" Um, the person I like is very close to me, but it naturally wouldn't work out so it doesn't matter," I said slowly. Awesome, I just made a Len reply.

" Is it Rei?" Lily exclaimed.

" Huh?" I did not see that coming.

" I can see that," Teto said, coming to life a little.

" Rei Kagene huh?" Neru said thoughtfully.

Well, I guess this could work. Rei and Len were alike enough, so if I talk about Len, it'd be talking about Rei. Kinda. Miku looked at me and smiled quickly, after shifting uncomfortably

" Um, yeah," I said trying not to sound panicked. " It's Rei."

I thought about len to make myself blush and everyone freaked out.

" Oh my gosh!" Luka cried.

" That's so cute!" Lily squealed.

" Rei and Rin for the win!"

" Too bad no one likes Ted and Mikuo," Gumi said suddenly.

I watched her green eyes slide to her right and saw Neru, who was hunched over texting. The phone trembled in her hands as she felt everyone's eyes stick to her. Her face became a faint red.

" Neru," I said slowly. " Do you..."

" Okay!" she burst. " I like that Miku clone!"

" Miku clone?" the girl herself asked.

" She means Mikuo," I explained to the teal haired girl. Wait a sec...

" You like Mikuo?" I exclaimed. " Since when!"

" Oh secrets are just pouring out now!" Lily laughed.

" Oh yeah," Teto said suddenly. Her eyes narrowed in my cousin's direction.

" Do you like Kaito-senpai?" she said coldly.

Lily looked confused for a moment and then broke into a fit of laughter.

" No! I couldn't like him if I tried!" she said clutching her stomach.

Miku smiled and then her face grew serious.

" You guys," she said. " Saturday, tomorrow, are the auditions. I'm...worried."

" Why?" Teto asked.

" Well, anybody could be there," she said. " People that are better, people that experienced with this kind of business, like Kaito and Meiko-senpai."

I put a comforting arm around Miku's shoulders.

" Come on be confident!" I exclaimed. " This isn't the Miku I know!"

She gave me a small smile and looked back down. There couldn't be that many people aiming to be idols right? The room became eerily quiet and we all processed Miku's words. Everywhere poeple had the same dream we did...could we actually achieve it without problems?

The atmosphere had dropped dramatically; even Lily looked a little defeated. My brow creased into a frown.

" Everyone! We can do this! Don't worry about the people we might meet tomorrow! They might not even be as good as we think!" I said breaking the silence.

They atmosphere lightened a little, but not completely. This was going to be a complicated weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Haha, I wrote the end while listening to Soundless Voice and Spica. I have no filers, so the next will be the awaited auditions! Oh! And thanks for over fifty reviews! :D By the way, I don't know a lot of UTAUs so, if you know any, you could put them in your review, it'd help a lot.

Miku: Since when do I get depressed?

Me: Shut it, the chapter's over

Miku: Chapter?

Rin: How come I like Rei? I like Len!

Len: Yeah!

Me Shut up! You can't talk until next chapter!

Rin: ? You talk like we're in a story or something...

Me: -_-" Just click the review button...


	17. Saturday, the auditions!

Chapter 17: Saturday, the auditions!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the producers (nor do I know them) that write the Vocaloid songs

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I freakin hate Twister! My back is still sore! What do I look like? A gymnast? I placed a hand on my leg and tried to stop the soreness in my leg.

" Jeez, why did we have to play Twister all night Mikuo?" Ted groaned. " I'm dead tired. Not to mention I woke up on Kaito."

" Now _that_ was awkward," Kaito added.

" Sorry! It's just so addicting!" Mikuo said quickly.

" If I fail the audition, I'm holding you responsible," I muttered.

Up ahead, the company loomed ahead of us. Above the glass door were the letters Crypton Media Entertainment. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, opening them again them again to see Miku, my sister and the others climb out of a car, which I supposed was Miku's mom's. Rin turned and acknowledged our arrival, waving wildly. Teto joined her after seeing us too.

" Hey, you see Gumi anywhere?" Kaito murmured in my ear.

I looked in their group and pointed out where she was, behind the rest of them talking to Luka.

" Doesn't she look great?" he sighed.

" Kaito-senpai. If Rin sees me watching Gumi-"

" Got it shota," Kaito said winking. " Let's go."

Mikuo ran forward first to greet the girls and Ted, Kaito, I followed. I saw a green-haired boy come out of a car and wave to Gumi, who seemed to get a surge of energy from seeing him. I smirked at Kaito, who was noticeably jealous.

" Len!" I looked up to see Neru run towards me only to be pulled back by Rin.

They whispered something to each other, and then Rin nodded, looking genuinely shocked. Neru comtinued her run and leapt for me. I stepped to the side and grabbed her hand to stop her fall.

" Aw, Len! You do care about me!" she squealed.

" You're one of my sister's friends," I sighed. " I kinda have to."

" How sweet!" Neru gave me a bone crushing hug similiar to Lily's. What, had she been taking lessons?

I gently pried her off and smiled, pushing her closer to Kaito. He gave her a weak smile and placed her next to Mikuo, who seemed to be fine with it. Just wait until she starts fangirling about you Mikuo. That's when it gets scary.

Rin bounced up to me and punched my shoulder.

" What was that for?" I snapped.

" Just being _sisterly_!" she exclaimed winking.

I nodded in an understanding way and turned away. Well, you can't blame me for wanting a hug from my girlfriend can you? I ruffled up her hair, to her dismay.

" Oh! Rui and Rei are here!" Miku cried.

Teto elbowed Rin and pointed at Rei. Lily winked and slapped her back.

" Go for it," our cousin said.

Okay, what the hell? Rin's eyes widened and she looked to Miku for help, but the teal-haired girl was staring off into space. Almost as if she was trying to ignore the situation at hand.

" Uh, should we head inside?" Rin said quickly.

" We should, the auditions start in an hour," Rui said in her soft voice.

Taking heed to what Rui said, we walked into the lobby of the company. There sat a bunch of other kids like us within our age range. We seperated our large group and sat next to random people. Mikuo knudged me with his elbow and pointed at a kid with white hair and a girl with black ponytails and a single blue streak going through it.

" She's pretty hot right?" he snickered. " I'm gonna talk to her! You can talk to that white haired kid!"

He ran over to her and sat on the chair to her right. I sat next to the kid and held out my hand.

" I'm Len. Kagamine Len," I said. " You are?"

" Utatane Piko," he said.

" Your voice is...high," I said. " Not girly high! I mean like you haven't hit puberty yet! Not saying that you haven't, but-"

" My voice is lower than this you know," he said in the same high tone. " I just choose to talk this way."

" Why?" I asked.

He pointed to a group of girls staring at both of us. Oh great. A girl with a pink helmet walked over to us, smiling broadly. I took in her colorful, pink clothing before looking at her outstretched hand.

" Hi! I'm Nekomura Iroha!" she exclaimed. " I just want to say that you guys are so shota!"

I glared at her and Piko rolled his eyes.

" Seriously!" she exclaimed. " I mean you two are so cute I could die! But I don't know which one of you is cuter! What are your names?"

" Len."

" Piko."

" Uwahh! That's so cute!" she squealed. She turned around and called back, " Their names are Len and Piko!"

I sighed and watched two other girls walk over to us and introduce themselves as Defoko and Miki.

" Is that blonde girl your twin?" Miki asked. " You two look a lot alike."

I looked at Rin and nodded.

" What's her name?" Defoko asked.

" Uh, Rin," I said.

" You had to think about it?" Piko asked.

I glared at him and turned back to the girls who were staring in awe.

" Wow..Rin and Len huh?" Miki said slowly. " I wish I had a twin..."

" Oh no you don't," I muttered.

Defoko stood up and walked over to Rin and Luka, spoke with them for a moment and came back with two photos.

" Miki! Check this out!" she exclaimed. " It's him in a china dress and as a kitty maid!"

" Rin!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and winked.

" Part of the act huh," I muttered. I looked over at Mikuo, who was still talking to the girl. Sighing, I looked around for my friends. Teto and Miku, easily making friends with some random person, and Meiko showing off her manliness, or as she called it "feminine charm". This outta be interesting.

* * *

><p>Third person POV:<p>

Mikuo leaned forward suggestively towards the girl, who looked slightly creeped out. She scooted her seat a few inches away, but Mikuo only leaned closer.

" So, what's your name?"

" Ruko," she said slowly.

" Ruko...that's an awesome name," he said nodding. " You dating anybody?"

" Uh no," she said starting to smirk.

" Really? I find that hard to believe since you're so pretty," Mikuo complimented. " Maybe we could go out."

" Okay, sure, but I just have one thing to tell you."

She motioned with her finger to come closer and Mikuo leaned forward, excited at whatever she was about to tell him.

" I'm 90 percent guy," she whispered.

Mikuo froze and mechanincally moved his head to face her.

" Ninety...percent...guy?" he asked. " You mean...but you...you have a..."

Mikuo put his hands in her lap and gasped.

" But you have boobs!"

" Apparently," Ruko said calmly.

" Ah, oh God, why? Just, no...I don't-no...why? Just-aw why?" Mikuo groaned shaking his head.

Ruko stared at him, trying not to laugh as he had a melt down. Mikuo got up and walked over to Len.

" Len," he said tapping his shoulder. " Len!"

" What?" he asked irritably.

" That hot chick! She's a _he_," he exclaimed.

" She must've had one of those gender swap surgeries then," Len replied.

" No! I mean she's got both packages!"

Len's eyes widened as he leaned over to look at Ruko.

" You mean...she has...she has oranges _and _a banana?"

Mikuo gave his friend a strange look.

" It's what Rin and I call them instead of using the other words," he said quickly.

" And it doens't bother you when you eat the fruit?" Mikuo exclaimed.

" Only if you put a name in front, like Miku's oranges or Kaito's banana," Len shivered. " That's when it get's awkward."

Mikuo nodded slowly.

" So that's like saying my leek right?"

" You're a perv Mikuo," Len said shaking his head.

" Hey! I'm not the one who came up with oranges and bananas!" he yelled. He walked back to his seat and shook Ruko's shoulder.

" What? You're back?" she asked.

" Can we still be friends?" Mikuo asked awkwardly.

" After you groped me and freaked out about me being half boy, half girl?" Ruko said. " Sure, why not."

Mikuo held out his hand and shook the girl's, not sure what to say next. Neru, for once looked up form her phone, and glared at the two across the room.

" I don't get it Neru," Teto said watching the girl. " If you like Mikuo, why do you pretend to like Len?"

" I used to like Len for real, that's why I'm the president of his fanclub," she said. " And Len is like, really hot, so I can't help but fangirl about him. But, Mikuo's just...I don't know. But it's all so that Mikuo doesn't suspect a thing."

Teto rolled her eyes. " That's like me pretending to like Ted, when I really like Kaito."

" Well, what do you suggest I do?" Neru snapped.

" Hide it really well like Rin does from Rei," Teto said shrugging.

Neru nodded and looked around the room, locking eyes with a blonde boy that looked similiar to her. She tilted her head and he did the same. Their jaws dropped in unison as they both caught sight of the cell phones in their hands. The abruptly stood up form their seats and walked over to each other, meeting in the middle of the room.

" I'm Neru," she said immediately.

" Nero," the boy said in awe.

The nodded slowly, their heads both going up and down in perfect sync.

" Here's my number," Neru taking his phone and pushing the digits.

" Cool," Nero took hers and did the same, both finishing at the same time as the other.

Neru walked back to Teto and sat down, still in awe.

" That was so creepy," Teto said. She suddenly gasped and grabbed Neru's elbow, shaking it violently and pointed to Rei, who was steadily making his way to Rin.

" Should we go help?" Teto asked.

" We could, like a good friend," Neru said slowly. " Or we could be better friends and do something like this. Get your man Rinny!"

Rin's head jerked up and she blushed at the sudden outburst. Rei sat down next to Luka and stared at Rin's face, his lips forming words that Neru and Teto couldn't read.

" You think she'll be fine? It wasn't nice of you to put her on the spot like that Teto," Neru said shaking her head.

" What? I didn't- you know what never mind."

* * *

><p>Rei POV <strong>(AN: Haven't done this in a long time)**:

I sat down in the chair next to Megurine-senpai, and shifted uncomfortably. Rin's face blazed bright red as she stared at Teto and Neru behind me, her eyes daggers.

" Um, Megurine-senpai?" I began politely. " May I have a word with Rin alone, if it would be to your convenience."

She smiled and nodded quickly, getting up and going to sit next to Gumi. I moved to her chair and glanced across the room at Rui who was sitting calmly, pretending to be distracted. Her words echoed through my head once more.

_Get close to Rin. That's all you need to do._

I mean, I was close to Rin, but not super close. What was I supposed to do? Pretend to like her? I couldn't do that; especially with the thing going on between her and Len. I let out a sigh, catching Rin's attention. She smiled and waved shyly.

" So..." I said trying to search for conversation.

" Uh, you nervous?" Rin asked.

" Nah, you?"

She shook her head and it was silent again. I ran a hand through my hand, trying to think of something. Rui would kill me if I didn't establish some type of relationship.

" Um, Rei."

I looked at Rin, who seemed a little more anxious.

" Could I ask a favor?"

I nodded, and she stood, motioning for me to follow. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Len, who was very aware of me following Rin. I tried shrugging, to show him I didn't know what was going on, but he didn't buy it. Man, for someone so shota, you'd think he wasn't so territorial.

We couldn't go outside the room unless we wanted to be disqualified, so we just kept ourselves away from a large group of people. Rin looked at her shoes and played with her fingers, her eyes downcast.

" Um, Rei," she said softly blushing. I put a hand on her shoulder, kind of concerned for her. She looked up at me, her eyes big, cerulean saucers. " Will you...date me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I am so sorry Len. I'm probably the worst sister ever right. No, I_ am_ the worst sister ever. And the worst girlfriend. But I have to do this! Don't judge me! It's for both Len and myself! Plus, this lives up to my " I like Rei" lie. So technically, once I explain everything to Len, then it'll be okay. Rei knows everything anyway, so he should know I'm not serious right?

I looked up at Rei, who was dumbstruck. His amber eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. He was laned back on his right foot as if he were about to run.

" It's only temporarily! That's why..." I said hoping he'd catch on.

" But, Len-"

" Will understand," I said softly. " So will you?"

Rei looked hesitant for a second, and then slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

Fuck. I am so screwed. I mean, Rin was breaking up with her brother, for me! Right? Or maybe she doesn't really like me...Maybe she's pretending so that no one suspects the incest going on! And Len must obviously be in on it! Genius!

I grinned at her and slung an arm around her, hugging her close.

" Gotcha," I said winking. " We're _dating_."

She winked at my loose usage of the word and walked with me back to our seats. I saw Len across the room. He glanced at us and looked alarmed, but brushed it off and went back to talking to the two girls.

A man then walked into the room, holding a clipboard.

" Hello, participants," he said strongly. " I am Mothy, otherwise known as Akuno-P, one of the producers for Crypton. Me and other producers will be controlling these auditions, and passing the ones we think deserve to go on."

" You make it sound like we're going to be in a reality show," Miku said loudly.

Mothy smiled. " That's because this idol audition will be like no other."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Ha! I finally got it out! And yes, I actually used one of the real Vocaloid producer's names. I don't really know any of the producers personally, so I can't put descriptions. But yeah, keep an eye out for any familiar names! And this wasn't an all that important chapter. Just to introduce any other characters partcipating and to kick off a problem that will eventually snowball out of control.

And yes, I create drama. Love it. Expect it. Crave it. And click that review button.

You know you want to.


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Author's Note-**

Ah, I bet you thought this was a chapter! Well, it's not :P It's actually an announcement! Because those are fun right?

Well, as much as I love this story, I have decided to rewrite it! Woohoo! No, it's not going to stop, but it seemed kinda rushed right? And I wanted more twincest :3 I'm sure someone else did too COUGH- Little Kagamine Love- And I loved you guys' reviews! They were awesome. And DokiDokiKyuuChan, and Lander Blazer, and Clueless Leaf and Kiseki-tan (I love this person's story _I Love My Twin_ :3 READ IT. If you haven't already ya know) and other people; you guys kinda reviewed almost every chapter! Well, I only snatched names that I remembered from reviews XD But if I remembered it, you must've reviewed a lot eh?

ANYWHO, the new chapter one for this story is up, so I just put this on here to let you guys know, in case you thought I quit or anything. Because that would never happen.

And i just wanted to say...that if I was continuing this version, it was almost close to reach TEN THOUSAND HITS! 3 That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :3 And most of the things from these chapters will be used in chapters for the newer version, so look out for those.

And lastly, this one will stay up until I surpass the current chapter or finish the newer one! So you can go back and forth and read and compare and stuff. And I hope you'll read and enjoy the newer version as much as you did this version.

Thanks! For all your support! And the 71 reviews :O


End file.
